Set Me Free, Leave Me Be
by Extra0rdinary
Summary: Tommy leaves Jude on their date. Jude mourns his sudden departure; but she finally moves on. Now Tommy is back. Jude has a BIG secret!  No, it isn't the pictures of her  Will it keep Jude and Tommy from rekindling their relationship?
1. Chapter 1

**Set Me Free, Leave Me Be**

After Tommy leaves Jude on their date, Jude mourns his sudden departure. Jude finally decides to move on and she falls in love with someone; well at least that what she made herself believe. They break up. Tommy comes back and he still loves Jude. But, Jude has a BIG secret! (No, it isn't the pictures of her) The secret is so big that she never even told Sadie! Will Jude let this life-altering secret keep her from getting back together with Tommy?

Still the main characters: Jude, Tommy, Jamie, Sadie, Kwest, SME, Darius, Portia.

I might add more of the characters from Instant Star like Patsy, Karma, Paegan, Shay (maybe)

This is my first fanfic so work with me lol.

And please review.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Instant Star. Nope, not me. It was a good show, very awesome.

**Chapter 1**

"Jude!" Sadie shouted upstairs.

"What the hell is wrong with you? How long are you going to keep this up?" Sadie was tired of Jude's face plastered on every stupid tabloid.

"Today's headline is a little more creative than usual", Sadie said sarcastically.

She read the headline to Jude as she slowly walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Falling Star, Falling Down Drunk".

Jude, who was trying to recover from the previous night's hangover, looked at Sadie with exhaustion in her eyes.

"Sadie, do you really have to shout? And do you really have to read that stupid magazine? If it's not something good about me then I don't want to hear it."

"Gosh. Jude! It's nothing good about you these days. Listen to this: "Rock goddess Jude Harrison was spotted once again at Lucky's bar. Jude may be a talented singer but she also can drink you under the table anytime. It's always sad when celebs turn into alcoholics. It looks like this shooting star is burning out really fast!" As Sadie read the article, she noticed Jude starting to nod off, so she poured her a cup of coffee.

"Well...what do you have to say about this?" Sadie asked.

"They're right. I can probably drink them under the table", she laughed.

"Jude this is so not funny. Look at these pictures of you. You're so drunk that it's ridiculous! Jude, we all know you're still hurting from your breakup with David, I've noticed it, so has Jamie, but is he worth losing your career? All of this is affecting your music and I know Darius is going to explode when you go to the studio today."

Jude knew Sadie was right. Her music hasn't been her best work lately. She would come into the studio late and not even try to sing her best. That wasted a lot of studio time, therefore wasting money. And Darius hates wasting money. But Jude was hurting way more than everyone realized. So in typical Jude fashion as of lately, all she said was "Whatever" then she grabbed her cup of coffee and ran upstairs to her room.

Before Jude ran up the stairs, Sadie saw something in Jude's eyes that she hadn't seen in a long time, and that was defeat. But she also noticed something new. She didn't know what it was, but whatever it was, it was hurting Jude more and more. When Jude was gone out of ear shot, Sadie grabbed her phone. "Andrews, we need to talk."

Please Review, Thank You.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Instant Star. Nope, not me. It was a good show, very awesome.

**Chapter 2**

Sadie and Jamie were talking at the receptionist desk at G-Major.

"Jamie something is going on with her, and she isn't telling me anything. And did you see the cover of Talk National today? It is ridiculous! Why is she letting him ruin her life like this?"

Sadie was so livid that she was talking a mile a minute. When Sadie finally stopped talking for a breath of air, Jamie took the opportunity to talk then.

"Sadie, I know. Jude has been acting weird ever since she and David came back from the business trip/vacation in Miami. A few months after they came back they decided to breakup. And when you say she is letting him ruin her life, are you talking about David or Quincy? Because we all saw that meltdown."

"Yeah, and it was not pretty. Besides, she hasn't even talked about Tommy since she and David got together. So, as far as her new reckless behavior is concerned, thinking that Tommy is the cause of it is a little far-fetched, don't you think? Sadie asked.

"Not really. Jude suppressed her feelings for him, so maybe she's feeling something for him again." Jamie explained.

Sadie sighed, "I don't know Jamie. Jude and David were happy. And why are you 'Team Tommy' all of a sudden?"

"Whoa! I'm not on Little Tommy Q's team at all. I'm just saying maybe Jude would be better if he had stayed. Wow! I can't believe I just said that! Jamie said very shocked at himself.

Sadie laughed and looked up at the clock. "Darius is going to explode because Jude is late again", she said.

Patsy came out of studio B and yelled at Jamie. "Jamers! We either start recording for this blood sucking industry or I'm going to the Chain."

"You might want to go record her before she gets into a bar fight", Sadie laughed as Jamie ran to studio B.

"Sadie where's dude, she's never later than us?" Spiederman asked as he jumped up to sit on the desk. "Me, Kyle and Wally called her to play the city morgue trick on her again", he laughed. "But it went straight to voicemail."

"If you don't get off of my desk, you will be headed to the city morgue!" Sadie said raising an eyebrow.

Spied jumped off the desk and ran into studio A.

Please Review, Thank You.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Instant Star. Nope, not me. It was a good show, very awesome.

**Chapter 3**

"Tommy, I can't tie my shoe", the innocent little voice said.

"That's okay Maya, I'll do it." he said bending down to tie her shoe. "Do you like bunnies My-My?" Tommy asked the four year old.

She nodded her head, yes.

"First, you take a shoe string in both hands. Next, you cross one string over the other like this", he said while he demonstrated. "Then, you make one string into a bunny ear. Take the other string and wrap it around the bunny ear. Finally, pull the string through. Now, you should have two bunny ears and tied shoes!" Tommy said excitedly.

"Yay! Tank you Tommy", Maya said as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Anytime kid. Are you ready to go?" he asked.

Maya checked her backpack for her Dora the Explorer doll. She noticed it wasn't there. She looked up at Tommy, as he noticed that she didn't have her favorite doll. He motioned for her to go check her soon-to-be old room.

As she ran up the stairs, Tommy looked around the mansion for the last time. When he got to the den, the fireplace was still lit. Suddenly a flashback went through his head.

He remembered arriving in Montana. As he walked through the wooden doors of the house, there stood a frightened little girl. Tommy's heart broke all over again as she cried for her mother. Darius had asked Tommy to fly to Montana, to look after his little girl because Darius ex, Maya's mother, had gotten hooked on drugs again, and she couldn't take care of Maya properly. Darius trusted Tommy with his pride and joy, knowing that she would be in good hands. Tommy would do anything for Maya, so he agreed. As he stood there and watched Maya cry, he thought about how he had finally asked Jude on a date. And how he left her standing in the street, screaming his name, when he canceled their date and told her he was never coming back. Two girls that he loved were heartbroken. But, Tommy was the one to blame for Jude's broken heart. At the time, Maya was one years old, so the house nanny, Isabel helped Tommy care for her. Tommy was the strong male counterpart needed to raise Maya. Portia would visit occasionally to see her niece. Darius visited often, when he wasn't fighting another nasty custody dispute over Maya.

Please Review, Thank You.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Instant Star. Nope, not me. It was a good show, very awesome.

**Chapter 4**

Half an hour later, Jude slowly walked into G-Major. She looked at Sadie, knowing she was about to say something, so before she could she said, "Sadie not now!"

"I'm surprised Darius hasn't discovered that you're late, so good job", Sadie said sarcastically.

Jude walked into studio A, where Kwest was recording SME background vocals to her new song.

"Glad you decided to grace us with your presence Lady Squinty Frown", Spied said. Kyle and Wally laughed so hard. Jude didn't think it was funny and Kwest noticed the nickname.

"Don't ever call me that!" Jude screamed and ran out of the studio and into the bathroom.

Spiederman finally noticed the nickname because he used to call Tommy Lord Squinty Frown. "I am so stupid", he said.

"Yes you are", Kwest agreed. "Okay from the top. We have to have this done before the day is over", Kwest said.

At the receptionist desk, Sadie was wondering why Darius hadn't emerged from his office yet and yell at everyone to get to work. Then she saw Jude run into the bathroom. "What is going on today?" she muttered to herself.

As the big sister, Sadie was obliged to go check on Jude, not that she didn't want to. Sadie was leaving her desk, just as the phone rang.

"G-Major, Sadie the receptionist speaking, how may I help you?" she asked.

"Sadie, where is Darius?" a familiar voice came through the phone.

"Tommy?" Sadie asked not believing it was him.

"Yeah, where's D?" he asked again a little annoyed.

As Sadie was talking on the phone, Jude left the bathroom still crying. She was feeling anxious and closed in, in the bathroom, so she went outside to the parking lot and got in her car. She was about to start the car up, but she didn't. She laid her head on the steering wheel and began to cry even harder as she thought about last night.

Last night, she felt out of control and she couldn't do anything about it, except take a shot of Vodka. So, Jude went to Lucky's bar. After six shots she felt a little relief, but soon enough she would start having regrets again. So she took more shots and more shots. She was in a daze as the music swirled around her head and she became dizzy. So, she took a shot of whiskey and lime. She saw her life crumbling right in front of her eyes.

After a few minutes of crying and re-living the previous night, Jude started the car and drove out of the G-Major parking lot.

"What do you want Tommy? I don't want to talk to you!" Sadie said.

"I don't want to talk to you neither. I called for Darius, so get him on the phone!" Tommy yelled!

"Darius is busy at the moment, so if you would like to leave a message, I can redirect your call", Sadie said turning back into her professional voice to irritate Tommy.

"Sadie why are you being so impossible?" he asked frustrated.

"Tom you have some nerve leaving my sister like that! So, I'm going to leave you hanging too. Goodbye!" and she hung up.

Sadie leaned on the desk, trying to add everything up.

"Darius hasn't come from his office yet. Tommy just called and is trying to reach Darius. Jude is in the bathroom."

A light bulb went off in Sadie's head as she remembered that she forgot about Jude. She quickly walked to the bathroom. When she got there she noticed all the stalls were empty. She saw Jude's cellphone on the floor. Apparently Jude was sitting on the floor crying and she left her phone. Sadie picked it up and she pondered on whether she should look through it. Suddenly, the phone beeped as an incoming text message was coming through. Sadie, still concerned about her sister, read it.

_Hey Jude. I know I'm the last person u want 2 hear from and I'm sorry about what happened but we really need 2 talk. _-David.

Sadie thought the message would be from Tommy until it said David.

"What could David be sorry about?" she thought to herself.

Still thinking aloud, she said, "It could be about the breakup, but Jude told us that their breakup was mutual. Something isn't right."

Sadie strolled through Jude's messages. There was some prank messages from Spied, Kyle, and Wally. Some inspirational quotes from Jamie. A message from Kwest about recording sessions. Pictures of dresses for the upcoming, annual G-Major party from Portia.

"She should totally wear the silver one with the matching Louboutins", Sadie thought, getting distracted.

The phone began to ring and Sadie jumped, accidentally pressing the answer button.

"Dude I'm such an idiot and I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't even realize." Spiederman said.

"What did you say?" Sadie asked.

"Sadie!" he asked confused. "Wait. This is Jude's number, right?"

"Yes, dumb dumb. Now what did you say to her?" she asked.

"We all were joking and I called her Lady Squinty Frown, you know the nickname I gave to Tommy, Lord Squinty Frown. She got mad and ran out of the studio. Where is she? I want to tell her I'm sorry and that I'm the king of all idiots." he said apologetically.

"I don't know and I can't call her because she left her phone, but I'll call the house and see if she is there", Sadie said.

"Okay, because the bald man in charge wants her song done today." Spiederman said.

"Okay, bye", she said.

Please Review, Thank You.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Instant Star. Very awesome show though.

**Chapter 5**

Maya tugged on Tommy's jacket, shaking him out of another flashback. This flashback was about when he and Jude went to their pier to work on her first song.

"Let's go Tommy. I'm ready to see my daddy!" Maya said, holding Dora in her arm.

"Okay. Let's go." Tommy said.

Darius finally won the custody battle. After the lawyers sent the papers, Darius booked Maya and Tommy the first flight out of Montana. He was excited to be able to have his little girl with him for good.

Darius's cell phone rang. He was already on his office phone, so he was going to ignore it, but when he saw who was calling, he immediately ended his other call with the record company's insurance representative.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked the caller.

"Man I been trying to reach your for an hour. Me and Maya are still stuck in Montana. Our flight is delayed. " Tommy said.

"Delayed! You're taking the private jet, how can that be delayed?" Darius asked anxiously and extremely mad.

"I don't know. They said it could take a while. So, Maya and I won't be there until later on", he said.

"Okay, how is she doing?" Darius asked softly.

"Hold on a sec", Tommy said, handing the phone to Maya. "It's your dad", he said.

"Hi daddy!" Maya said excitedly.

"Hey baby girl, how are you?"

"I'm fine daddy. Are you coming to get us?"

"No, you and Tom are taking the jet to Daddy's studio."

"Is mommy coming too?" she asked hopefully.

Tommy looked at Maya, and saw her hopeful innocence. He knew it had to be hard for Darius to explain her mother's situation to her, so he was expecting the phone to be handed back to him any minute now.

Darius didn't want to break his daughter's heart. He knows Maya needs a mother.

"No baby. Mommy's not coming. You're going to stay with me now." he said softly, trying to spare his daughter's feelings. "Give the phone back to T and I'll see you when you get here, okay? I love you", he said.

"I love you too", Maya said, as she handed the phone back to Tommy.

"So, we'll see you when we get there", Tommy said.

"Tell Tommy that I'll have his suit on standby", Portia said in the background.

"Suit?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, for the party", Darius said.

There was silence on the other end.

"We have this party every year; don't tell me you forgot Tom."

Tommy took a deep breath. "I was going to kind of skip that", he said.

"It's mandatory!" Darius said in his most powerful, authoritative voice. "And besides, you can't avoid Jude forever."

"Who said Jude was the reason I didn't want to go? I just don't feel like being around all of the big head owners of other record companies eating nasty caviar and comparing gold records and bald be gone hair recipes. No offense." Tommy said.

"Offense taken. You need to be at this party Tom, so you can scout some more talent for G-Major. We will definitely benefit from this financially." Darius exclaimed.

"I don't scout D. That's what you got Jamie for and I'm not about money." Tommy said.

"Yeah, right, see you there." Darius demanded as he hung up.

To lighten the mood, Tommy told Maya that they were going to go to a party. "Is Auntie Portia going to be there? She asked.

"Yes, she'll be there and Kwest will be there too."

"Who is Jude?" Maya asked curiously.

Tommy was completely unprepared for that question. "W-wwhy Maya?" he stuttered.

"You said Jude to my daddy", she said.

Tommy thought about it. He decided to tell Maya about Jude since they had to wait for their flight.

"So, I met Jude when she was 15 years old. She won this stupid competition, where people sing and embarrass themselves to get a record deal." Tommy started to explain.

"Oooh! Tommy, you said stupid and that's a bad word." Maya informed him.

"Sorry", he apologized. So, after she won I had to produce a song for her. Producing is when a smart person like me, make really good music with people." Tommy said boastfully.

Maya laughed at Tommy's conceited attitude. Then she asked, "Why you not sing?"

"I used to sing and dance. That's why Jude and I didn't get along at first. I used to be in a group called Boyz Attack. Jude used that against me and she called me by my nickname, which I hate by the way" Tommy said.

"What was it?" Maya asked curiously.

Tommy dreaded telling her but he did anyway. "It was Lil Tommy Q."

"Wittle Tommy Q, Wittle Tommy Q", Maya said laughing and teasing him.

Tommy would've gotten mad but the four year old was so cute saying it, so he let her have fun.

"Okay, do you want to finish hearing the story?" he asked. Maya nodded with a grin on her face.

"So, after we finished her first song, we started working together. I began to realize that I like her. Then she started dating your cousin Shay.

Maya became more interested in the story when she heard her cousin's name. "Is Shay going to be with daddy? I can't wait to see him."

"Yeah, can't wait." Tommy said sarcastically.

Tommy wanted to keep the story rated G for the four year old, so he wrapped up the story. He ended it with the point that he really like Jude and that she is a good person.

"Do you love Jude?" Maya asked.

Without hesitation, Tommy replied, "Yes. I really love Jude with all my heart."

A few minutes later, the personal flight attendant made the announcement that their flight was ready to board. Tommy gathered Maya and their suitcases with help from an attendant. He thought about arriving at G-Major and seeing the familiar faces. Some will be happy to see him; others will be less than thrilled. He also thought about what Darius said, "You can't avoid Jude forever." Tommy had read all of the tabloids about Jude and her new guy, David. He saw gossip columns and pictures of Jude and David on dates, all hugged up and kissing. This devastated Tommy because Jude was supposed to be with him. She was supposed to be his girl. But he felt guilty for leaving and telling her that he was never coming back; even though he was helping Darius. He never called, texted, or emailed her, so he felt that he didn't deserve to be with Jude.

Tommy also saw tabloids about Jude's new reckless behavior. He knew something was going on with her. But whenever something was bothering her, she would come to her producer, which used to be Tommy, and they would record a song about it. But now, Jude started drinking. Jude never drinks. Tommy wanted to go back home and help Jude through whatever it was that was hurting her because he loves her. But, he left; so he knows that it will take a lot to earn her trust back, if at all.

Tommy thought about all of this and wondered what he would say to Jude when he saw her at the party.

It was Maya's first time on a jet. She was excited and a little afraid. The pilot pinned a customized G-Major flight wings to her jacket. She just drank a strawberry soda, so she was bouncing up and down. She looked out of the window and was excited about take-off. "Tommy, are you ready to go?" she asked him.

Tommy smiled at her and fastened her seatbelt. "Yes Maya. Let's go home."

-I will update faster if I get reviews; so please, review. I can't wait to really get this story going. It is going to very interesting, I promise.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note**: I planned on updating sooner but I enrolled in summer classes at my college. So, I'm juggling 2 classes and I'm trying to figure out how I want Jude's emotions to play out. In this fanfic, Jude's emotions are really deep and depressing (which is unusual for her). In this chapter, I'm trying to capture her feelings and emotions, so it might be a little awkward, but something surprising will happen, so bear with me. Thanks.

Also, I edited my other chapters. When I started writing them, I didn't break it up into paragraphs, and it seemed jumbled and unclear so I fixed it into paragraphs or lines. So, if you want to read it again, you are welcome to.

Okay, no more interruptions. Here is Chapter 6.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Instant Star. Very awesome show though. I do own the character David, who will be introduced.

**Chapter 6**

After crying, Jude starts her car and pulls out of the G-Major parking lot. She drives around, just thinking...

**Jude's POV**

"Spied is such an idiot! Why did I ever date him? Why doesn't he think before he speaks? He is so immature. Lord Squinty Frown was a stupid nickname for Tommy anyway. Okay it wasn't stupid because Tommy was always so moody. But Spied shouldn't have called me Lady Squinty Frown because that would mean that me and Tommy were a couple of Squinty Frowns. And how could we be a couple, if that jerk left me on what was supposed to be our first date!"

Tears began to stream down Jude's face.

"Ugh! I hate Spied for making me think about Tommy. And I hate Tommy for leaving me. I mean after everything we went through and we were finally going to be together. And he just left me. Why did he have to break my heart again?"

"Hell, while I'm at it, I hate David too. He promised he would never break my heart like Tommy did. I hate them all!"

Jude began to increase her speed as she drove. There was no particular destination in mind, only that she needed to get far away from G-Major as possible.

The streets seemed empty, even though it was still daytime. Sure, there were people out and about, shopping, working, and enjoying the day, but all Jude saw was darkness. How could everyone be so happy when she was breaking down inside?

As she raced through the streets, to escape her misery, thoughts of her and David raced through her mind.

**Flashback**

"Jude please come with me tonight. I swear it'll be fun. David would really like to meet you." Sadie begged for the umpteenth time.

"No Sadie! I don't even know this guy. What if he turns out to be some kind of crazy person", Jude replied.

It had been a few months since Tommy's abrupt departure. Jude kept replaying that day in her head, trying to figure out what she had done wrong. It had been a good day. Her song had made number 3 on the radio. That was a great honor considering Kate Bush and The Beatles had the top 2 spots. Her friend Mason was leaving to go on tour. Darius had restored and pimped out her Mustang. Her second album was being released tomorrow. And the topping on that exquisite cake, Tommy had finally asked her out on a date. Then came the conversation that changed Jude's life.

**At the restaurant **

_(Tommy walks into the restaurant)_

_**Jude**__: I thought you weren't coming._

_(Tommy gives her a solemn look)_

_**Jude**__: Are you going to sit? (she motions to the chair next to her)_

_**Tommy**__: I have to leave. I'm sorry. (his voice is emotionless)_

_(Jude looks at him confused)_

_**Tommy**__: I don't think I'll be coming back._

_**Jude**__: Just…sit. Talk to me._

_(Tommy looks out the window at his impatient ride)_

_**Tommy**__: I got a flight to catch._

_(Jude looks at him, unbelieving that he is about to leave her)_

_**Tommy**__: Bye._

_(He angrily leaves the restaurant, while Jude is trying to stop him, but the waiter is holding her up because of the bill. She pays the bill and runs out as Tommy is getting in the car.)_

_**Jude**__: So, you're not coming back? (her voice is almost a whimper)_

_(Tommy proceeds to get in the car)_

_**Jude**__: Tom? Tommy?...Tommy?..Tommy?_

_(He ignores her)_

_**Jude**__: Tommy?..Tommy?_

_(She bangs on the window as the car pulls away.)_

_**Jude**__: Tommy!_

_She stands in the middle of the street and cries as she stares at the back of the car and headlights blind her eyes, because she is standing in traffic._

**Back to Flashback**

"The only crazy person is you. I mean really, Jude it's about time for you to get out of the house. Being anti-social is so not healthy." Sadie says as she flips her hair in the mirror and began to apply lipstick.

Jude sat on her bed with her journal open, trying to come up with a new song, while simultaneously trying to come up with a plan of getting Sadie out of her room. The love of her life had left without any explanation, so there was no way she was going to go with her crazy sister to meet a new guy. She kept telling herself that he would call or email, or better yet, come back. Tommy had been gone for almost a year now. Jude felt so helpless and lost because she didn't have her favorite producer, friend, and almost boyfriend.

Jude started to grow more irritated because she couldn't find the right lyrics to write and Sadie was still nagging her. "Sadie, can you please just leave my room?"

"I'll make you a deal. If you go with me to meet David and you don't like him, then we will leave the club and I will let you wallow more in self-pity without my interruptions. And I'll buy ice cream, Okay?" Sadie asked. Deep down, Sadie was wishing that Jude would hit it off with David. Sadie was telling her new guy, John, that she was trying to fix Jude up with someone nice. So, John recommended his friend David. Sadie met David to make sure he was right for her little sister. From what she saw, he seemed like the perfect gentleman, and he just got out of a relationship. Sadie figured David would be the perfect match for Jude. Then it will be like Tommy who?

Jude thought about it. She was going to make sure she wasn't going to have a good time. "Okay, but I want cookie dough ice cream."

Jude got dressed and donned a pair of sunglasses and a hat so she wouldn't be recognized at the club. She didn't feel like being Jude Harrison, Rock Goddess tonight. Since Tommy left, she tried to stay out of the spotlight as much as she could. As they pulled up to the club, it was packed. Sadie parked, and they went to the entrance.

"Miss, you have to wait in line." the bouncer said to Sadie.

"This is Jude Harrison. She wants to come and have a good time at this club. Is there a problem?" Sadie asked.

The bouncer looked at Jude and finally noticed her. "I am terribly sorry for not recognizing you", he apologized to Jude. "I'll have the VIP section set up for you right away." He hurried away as another bouncer took his place.

"I love using your name, it's gold!" Sadie said excitedly. Jude rolled her eyes.

"OH MY GOSH! ITS'S JUDE HARRISON!" a crazed fan screamed. Then, a wave of people flocked to her asking for autographs and pictures.

Sadie's phone started to ring. "Hey John."

"Hey, we're in the club. I heard you and Jude were out there." John said.

"Yeah, she's signing autographs. We'll be inside in a minute."

"Okay."

"They're inside already." Sadie told Jude.

In the VIP section, Sadie and John were dancing and Jude and David were introducing themselves.

"I'm David", he said while extending his hand for her to shake.

"Jude", she said as she shook his hand.

"Like The Beatles song?" he asked.

"Exactly", Jude responded unenthusiastically.

"So, you're a singer? That's really awesome to have fans that love your music and want your autograph." David said.

"It's okay." Jude said, trying to keep the conversation as simple as possible.

"Do you like what you do?" he asked. David sensed that Jude wasn't interested in meeting him.

"Okay, it's my turn to guess your profession. You're an interviewer, right? Because you keep asking me questions?" Jude was trying to insult him, so this blind date thing would be over and she can get her cookie dough ice cream.

David didn't want to put her through any more torture, so he decided to give up.

"Look, I'm sorry I'm boring you. I don't really know what to say, and to be honest, I didn't want to come here. I just got out of a relationship and I'm not ready for another heartbreak. I only agreed to come because John wouldn't shut up. When I saw you, I thought you were beautiful, so I decided to stay, but if you want to end this little blind date thingy, I'm okay with that."

Jude felt bad about the way she was acting. This poor guy was being nice to her and she was stomping on his generosity. He complimented her, and he wasn't bad looking himself. She kind of knew how he felt. She too was heartbroken, so she wanted to apologize.

"I'm sorry David. I shouldn't have insulted you like that. Sadie made me come here because she was tired of me moping around. I'm going through a tough time, but it's not an excuse to treat you like dirt." She said that with utter sincerity.

"It's okay. Sadie and John are so meant for each other. They're both persistent." David laughed while looking at Sadie and John dance like animals.

"They're like dogs in heat." Jude laughed as she watched Sadie and John dance also.

"Look they're laughing!" Sadie exclaimed, oblivious to the fact that they were laughing at her and John. "We should make this a business, you know? We are the ultimate love connection."

"Yeah babe. I'm glad they're hitting it off. Speaking of, I think I need a love connection Sexy Sadie." John said seductively, as he grinded on her.

"Maybe later tonight, if you're lucky", Sadie gave him a kiss on his neck, which made him bark like a dog.

"So, what kind of music do you sing?" David asked Jude, trying to start a hopeful conversation.

"Rock. My dad had me listening to The Beatles, Bob Dylan, Eric Clapton; you name it, since I was in the womb." Jude was getting interested in this little conversation with David.

"Your dad has great taste in music." David said.

"He is my biggest supporter. And he would probably show you his whole vinyl collection from that compliment alone." Jude laughed.

The music began to get louder, making it hard for Jude and David to hear each other. The club was also getting even more crowded, and Jude was constantly being interrupted from talking to David, so that she could sign autographs and take pictures. Jude loves her fans, but she started getting annoyed by their interruptions. She didn't want the conversation with David to end, so she asked him if he wanted to go somewhere private and talk. David, who was getting a headache from the loud music, gladly obliged.

"We should probably tell them that we're leaving." Jude suggested.

"I doubt they will miss us, but okay."

David walked over to Sadie and John to let them know they were about to go.

"Jude and I are going to hang out somewhere private. She's getting tired of taking pictures and signing autographs." David explained.

"Cool man, you can take my car." John offered.

"Thanks. And thanks Sadie for letting me meet Jude, she's pretty cool." David said, trying to hold back his smile. He hadn't been happy in a while and Jude was making him smile.

"You're welcome. I'll be right back." Sadie let the guys talk as she went over to Jude.

"So, I heard you're having fun, and it's nice to see you smiling again." Sadie said to her younger sister.

"He's a pretty cool guy and he's funny." Jude was blushing.

"So, does this mean no cookie dough tonight?" Sadie asked.

"No, David and I might go out for ice cream. I want to get to know him." Jude said, still smiling.

"I am so happy that you're happy again because it was like night of the living dead at home."

"Sades , I wasn't that bad." Jude said, a little offended.

"Whatever, call me when you get home. I'm spending the night at John's."

"Okay." Jude said, as she and David were leaving.

**-**David and Jude had gone to a dairy shack. They got hot dogs and ice cream. Now, they were walking down a forest-like trail in the park. They were still having a pleasant conversation.

"So, what about your parents? You haven't mentioned them." Jude asked curiously.

"Nothing much to tell. My mother and father aren't exactly parental material. My father is in jail. He used to beat my mother, and she would just stand there and take it. I got tired of the drama, so I left home when I was 14. I haven't been back since." David sighed.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked a personal question like that." Jude said apologetically.

"It's okay." David said.

They walked in silence, with tension in the cool, breezy air.

Jude's mind began to race as she tried to find something else to talk about. She didn't want their conversation to end. "So…do you work?" she asked him. Instantly she wanted to take those words back. It sounded so lame.

"Yeah, I work." David said with a little laugh. He noticed she got a little pale. He didn't want her to feel embarrassed, so he continued speaking. "I'm a Location and Construction Coordinator Assistant."

Jude looked at him, trying to figure out what exactly his job was.

"I know it sounds boring, but it's quite exciting. I work in the film industry, so I get to scout places for movies and make sure it's up to par. I like the travelling." he explained.

"That sounds cool. What places have you been to?" Jude asked, getting more interested.

"I've been to the states, like New York and Los Angeles. I went to London, Hawaii, and a lot of other places. I always wanted to get away from home, away from the abuse, so when I was given this opportunity, I took it. I'm not the manager or boss yet, but I will be." David said confidently.

Jude gave him a hug. She thought her parents were dysfunctional, she couldn't imagine the things he saw happen with his parents. She really admired his courage.

David embraced the hug. When they pulled apart, he kissed her.

"Wow!" they both said.

Both of their minds were spinning, and they were ready to over-analyze what just happened. They walked back to the car, and David drove Jude home. When they got to her house, they were still silent, until Jude spoke…

"I had a really nice time tonight, thank you."

"I had a nice time too. Can I call you sometime?" he asked nervously.

Jude gave him her number and she went into the house, upstairs to her bed. She was going to sleep on Cloud 9 tonight.

-The next morning, Jude awoke by the sound of the blender in the kitchen. She went downstairs and saw Sadie making a smoothie.

"You didn't call me last night when you got home, but I assume everything went perfect with David." Sadie said.

"And why would you assume that?" Jude questioned her, with a slight apparent smile on her face.

"Well, for starters, you're smiling at 10 in the morning, and because of this." Sadie handed Jude a tabloid. Across the front it read: **"Jude Harrison's Late-Night Rendezvous with Club Cutie"**. The tabloid had a picture of Jude and David kissing in the park. On the inside, there were more pictures of them laughing at the club.

"Wow. They work fast. This just happened like 10 hours ago."

"My question is will it be happening again?" Sadie asked.

"I don't know Sadie, I just met him. We're going to take it slow. He just got out of a relationship. And I'm still trying to get over you know who." Jude said, not wanting to say Tommy's name.

"The quickest way to get over someone is to get under someone else." Sadie laughed.

"Oh my god, Sadie that is not what I meant, but on that note, what's for breakfast?"

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Jude was miles away from G-Major now.

"Me and David was so happy. Why did that have to happen?" she thought to herself.

Just then, Jude's tire caught a flat. She was on an open road, where there were no gas stations in sight. She reached in her pocket for her cell phone, but it wasn't there.

"This is just fucking awesome!" she said sarcastically. "Well at least I don't have to go to that stupid party." Jude began to break down and cry.

Twenty minutes later, a tour bus parked on the other side of the road. Jude wasn't paying attention, when someone walked to her car and knocked on her car window. She looked up with tears in her eyes. Shocked, she rolled down the window to the familiar face.

"What's up shorty? You need some help?" Shay asked her.

**Please Review. Be Detailed. Jude's BIG SECRET will be revealed in the next chapter. More Reviews = More Chapters!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **I know I haven't updated in about a month. This chapter Jude's secret will be revealed! I hope you like it. **This chapter contains some mature material. The situation that will be talked about happens in life unfortunately. It may upset you, but I had to include this in the story. This also contains adult language.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Instant Star. I do own the character David.

**Chapter 7**

"Shay?" Jude asked, unbelieving it was him.

"In the flesh." he said.

He looked at her, finally noticing she was crying. "Why you crying Jude?"

She wiped the wet tears from her face and gave him a smug look. "I'm not crying."

Jude still had hostility towards Shay. His name was already on the list of people who broke her heart.

T-Bone, who was leaning on the side of the tour bus, began to walk over to where Jude and Shay were standing.

"Yo, Big Shay we gotta get going", T-Bone reminded him.

Shay was staring at Jude trying to figure out what he should say next.

Nothing.

Shay was sorry that he hurt Jude. He didn't want to hurt Jude. He didn't even want to break up with her, but Eden, the blonde attention whore and Jude's enemy, was supposed to be good for his image. Deep down, he still cared for Jude, but he knew she still hated him, and she was displaying that hatred right now.

He still wanted to say something to her.

Nothing came out.

Jude was trying to figure out why he was staring at her. She hated him for breaking her heart with the person that hated her the most, and he did it on her birthday.

Tired of his staring, she said "You should be going."

"I'm tryna help you." he told her.

"I don't need help, especially not from you." she snapped at him.

"Right, because you don't have a flat tire on the side of the road, and your hood isn't smoking." he said to her, insinuating that she did need his help.

Jude immediately looked at the hood of her car. "Son of a Bitch!" she yelled.

"Calm down, I can fix it." he reassured her.

T-Bone spoke up, "We don't have time, we're on a schedule."

"Hold up man, we will get there, when we get there."

Shay pulled out his cell phone and called a tow truck to come and get Jude's car.

He looked to Jude and he realized something.

"We're going to the same place, right?" he asked her.

"Umm...If you didn't notice, I was going this way and you are going that way", she pointed in opposite directions.

"Aren't you supposed to perform at the party?" he asked again, uncertain.

"I'm supposed to but who cares, I'm not going."

"But it's mandatory." Shay said.

"See, that's your problem. You always do what you're told, especially if your Uncle Darius tell you to. Aren't you tired of him pulling your puppet strings?" she asked, while she taunted him and dared him to stand up for himself.

"Whatever. And why are you running away, did lil Tommy Q break your heart again?"

Shay didn't know that Tommy left. He just assumed that Jude and Tommy were having another argument. Since when did they not fight? So without clarity, Shay continued taunting Jude.

"You always go running with your tail between your legs! That's why I dumped you. Because you have no backbone!" Shay didn't mean to say that. Jude was the only one that could set him off like that. He wanted to get back with Jude, or at least be her friend. So far, he was not off to a good start.

Jude eyes were bloodshot red. She wanted to cry but she was too angry. Without further hesitation, she punched Shay as hard as she could.

"Is that enough backbone for you?" she asked.

Shay held the left side of his lip, trying to soften the sting. He stood there in shock, trying to process what happened. So many feelings were going through his head. He wasn't mad that his lip was bleeding, he was sorry for what he said. So, he apologized. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that." He took his shirt off and held it to his lip to stop the bleeding.

"Whatever." Jude retorted.

Just then, a black tow truck pulled up.

"Jude come on", Shay said, motioning to the tour bus.

"No." She said, still upset.

"What other choice do you have?" Shay asked.

"I could get a ride with Benny." she said referring to the tow man.

Shay wasn't going to let her ride with a complete stranger, so he begged her. "Jude please."

She reluctantly began walking over to the tour bus while T-Bone was getting her things out of the car.

Jude waited for Shay to sit down. When he did, she sat far away from him. To break the silence, Shay spoke.

"You want something to drink?"

"No, I want you to put a shirt on!" she said in a very annoyed tone.

"Whatever girl. You know you missed all of this." he said rubbing his hand down his stomach.

She rolled her eyes at him.

"I'm just joking, lighten up." he said as he went to his mobile bedroom to get a shirt.

Jude watched the tow truck pull away with her precious Mustang on the back. T-Bone got on the bus and gave Jude her belongings from the car. Then he informed the driver that they were ready to go.

Shay came from his room with a crisp clean white V-neck shirt.

He sat across from Jude at the booth-like table.

Jude was about to get up but Shay grabbed her arm.

She immediately snatched away from him.

"I'm sorry, okay. Please sit." Shay said.

Jude sat back down.

"Why you being so mean? he asked her.

"Why you being an asshole? Jude swiftly asked him.

Ten minutes went by without Jude and Shay speaking to each other. Jude was writing in her journal. Shay just sat there wondering why Jude was acting so different. When he saw her on the side of the road, she was crying and she actually punched him! Jude had never been violent. He was trying to figure out what prompted Jude's new attitude. T-Bone sat closer to the front of the bus with his iPod on, laughing at Shay and Jude, thinking it was going to be a long ride back.

**...Meanwhile at G-Major...**

"Sadie, where is Jude? I'm supposed to be fitting her for her dress, and guess what? She's not here!" Portia exclaimed.

"I honestly don't know. I haven't seen her since earlier." Sadie replied back. "And you can't call her because she left her phone here."

"Yo, Porsh come here for a sec", Darius called from his office.

"Still no sign of dude?" Spied asked.

Sadie gave him a frustrated look.

"I mean Jude." he swallowed the hard lump in his throat.

"Not yet." Sadie said.

"Jude's missing?" Jamie asked as he walked to the receptionist desk.

"It looks that way." Sadie replied. "Do you know where she could be?"

"Did anyone check the rehearsal space?" Jamie asked.

"I'll go check now since it's my fault that she left." Spied admitted.

"What's up big brother?" Portia asked Darius as she sat down in one of the plush chairs in his office.

"I need you to do me a huge favor." Darius said.

"And what favor would that be?"

"Can you pick Tommy and Maya up from the jet?"

Portia thought about it. She was still bitter of her and Tommy's failed marriage. She was about to say no, but Maya was with Tommy. And she was so excited to see her niece. So she said, "Sure, what time? Because I have to pick up my dress from the boutique, and go home and get ready."

"In about an hour, so you should leave now. And I guess Maya and T will have to get ready at your place." he told her.

Portia wasn't too thrilled with Tommy being at her house and getting dressed, but she was on a schedule so she didn't have time to complain. All she said was "Okay".

"Thanks, I owe you." Darius said to her as she was leaving.

"Yes you do."

Portia went to the receptionist desk. "I need your help", she told Sadie.

"Okay?" Sadie said unsure of what her task was.

"When Jude shows up, I need you to get her into her dress for the party. I need you to do her hair and make-up. She has to look absolutely fabulous. Can you do that for me?" Portia asked.

"Of course! She will look stunning." Sadie said.

"Good. There are some silver and black open-toe Marc Jacobs heels in the dressing room just for you. Toodles!" Portia said as she left.

"Jude where are you?" Sadie wondered.

**...Back on the tour bus...**

Jude is still writing in her journal. Shay is reading a magazine, and T-Bone is sleep. The bus turns a sharp corner, making Jude's journal fall on the floor. When she reached down to pick it up, Shay peeked at her exposed skin through her shirt. When Jude sat up, she noticed Shay staring at her. She was going to ask him why he was staring at her, but she enjoyed the silence so far, so she ignored him.

"Who's Tyler?" Shay asked Jude.

"So much for the quiet", Jude thought. "What?" she asked him in an annoyed tone.

"Who's Tyler?" he asked again.

"Why?" Jude asked.

"Because you have a tattoo on your chest that says Tyler? Is he your boyfriend?" Shay was a little upset. "How could she get a guy's name tattooed on her?" he thought to himself.

Jude looked uneasy and extremely uncomfortable, but she answered his question. "No. Tyler is not my boyfriend...He's my son...

Yyyyooouuu have a son?" Shay was stunned. He couldn't believe what he just heard. He looked at Jude and saw tears beginning to form in her eyes. "Why are you crying?" he asked her, still shocked.

"Had a son." she replied, barely audible for him to hear.

Shay gave her a confused look.

"I don't want to talk about it." she sniffled.

"I bet you would feel better if you did talk about it." he said trying to comfort her.

Jude never told anyone about this. But, for some odd reason, she wanted to tell Shay everything.

**Flashback**

Jude and David had been dating for a year and a half now. Jude began recording her next album and David got a promotion at his job, so everything was going smooth. Jude and David were the new "it" couple. Various magazines had pictures of David and Jude out on dates, feeding each other and kissing. They even moved in together. There were rumors about them getting engaged and their upcoming nuptials. These were false, but everyone loved to talk about Javid.

"Babe we're going to be late", David said trying to get Jude out of the bathroom.

David was being sent to Miami to scout a location and set it up for an upcoming movie. Darius gave Jude a break from the studio for a couple of months because she had been working very hard on her album. For her vacation, Jude decided to go with David to Miami.

"We've got time, stop rushing me!" Jude yelled from the bathroom. Just then another wave of nausea hit her and she began to throw up again.

Jude was feeling sick. She figured it was just the excitement of going to Miami. She didn't mean to yell at David.

"I'll take our suitcases down to the limo." David said. "Are you going to lock up?"

Jude gargled with mouthwash and spit it out. "Yea, I'll lock up."

Jude walked out of the bathroom. She walked through the apartment and made sure all the windows were locked. She unplugged the blender in the kitchen and headed to the door. She and David would be gone for a few months, so she looked around at the apartment one more time before she left. She locked the door and headed to the elevator. The limo driver greeted her and they were off to the airport.

"You okay?" David asked her, referring to her being in the bathroom for a long time.

"Yea, I'm sorry I snapped at you. I'm not feeling well." Jude apologized to him.

"It's okay baby. We will be in Miami soon enough and you can relax." he explained to her as he kissed her head.

"I can't wait! I visited there when I was on tour, but I never got the chance to actually visit." Jude said.

"Well, why you're having fun, I have to work." David pouted.

"I'm sure we can mix business with pleasure." Jude said seductively.

"Mmm, I'm counting on it." he said as he kissed her lips. "I love you."

"I love you too." Jude replied.

Jude and David had been in Miami for two weeks. David just walked into the condo. He just got back from approving a construction site and he was exhausted.

"Jude baby, where are you?"

"In the back." She said in a trembling voice.

David went to their bedroom and saw Jude slumped over the bed with her face in her hands. "Are you okay?" he asked her.

"Yea, I'm fine." She said, but the tears streaming down her face was telling a different story.

"No you're not. What's wrong?" he asked as he sat down beside her.

"Nothing." she sniffled.

"Jude." he said in a stern voice.

She looked at him and took a deep breath.

"I think I'm pregnant."

"What?" he asked.

"I think I'm pregnant." Jude repeated.

"What do you mean you think?" he asked her a little louder than he intended to.

"I just took a pregnancy test, I'm late. I mean really late. And I've been throwing up a lot." She began to cry even harder.

David looked at Jude and saw how distraught she was. "It's okay. We'll get through this." he told her.

"How? I can't be pregnant. I just can't be! I'm barely 20 years old!" she screamed at him.

"Calm down baby. We'll figure this out, I promise." David really wasn't prepared for this. The only hard decision he had to make was what he was going to eat for dinner. Now he and Jude were faced with a life-changing decision. Jude was right. They both are too young to take care of a baby. But, he loves Jude and he is going to be with her every step of the way.

The next day, Jude and David went to the clinic, and her pregnancy was confirmed. She was 8 weeks along.

"Jude, do we have to be late everywhere we go?" David asked as he was looking for his car keys.

"Why don't you try fitting a jersey over your pregnant stomach, and then ask me that." she replied very irritated.

Jude was now 4 months pregnant. She and David was excited when they found out they were having a boy. They managed to avoid the paparazzi for the last couple of weeks. She was only showing a little bit, and if the paparazzi caught wind of that, they would have a field day.

"I'm sorry, okay? Are you ready now?" David asked her as he grabbed his keys from the table.

"Yes, I'm ready. Now let's go."

Jude's phone rang as she was getting into the car.

"Hello." she answered without looking at the caller id.

"Hey little sister. You got to Miami and forgot my number huh?" Sadie said.

"Of course not. I was just about to call you." Jude lied. She mouthed the words "It's Sadie" to David.

"I'm sure you were. So, how is Miami?"

"It's great. David and I are on our way to a Miami Hot basketball game."

"Baby they're called the Miami Heat." David laughed.

"That's what I said." Jude replied.

"Tell David I said hello." Sadie said through the phone.

"Sadie says hi." Jude rolled her eyes.

"Hey Sadie!" David said back. "Tell her I asked how she's doing?"

"Do I look like your secretary? Tell her yourself." Jude said as she gave him the phone.

Sadie laughed on the phone.

"Sorry Sadie. Jude's being cranky because of her pr…" He was about to say pregnancy when Jude smacked his arm, cutting him off mid-sentence. She whispered, "I didn't tell her yet."

"Because it's so hot out here." David quickly said. Sadie didn't notice. She, Jude and David talked on the phone until they got to the arena.

David tried his best to explain what was happening on the court, but Jude didn't understand any of it. They had a good time. The game was over around 10:30pm. David was driving back, and Jude was asking him why the bald guy had to shoot two baskets at the line.

"It's called free throw shots. He got fouled by the other guy and the other team was already in a penalty, so he had to shoot at the line." he explained.

"Basketball is so complicated." Jude said.

"You liked when D. Wade did that dunk." David said.

"Oh my gosh, that was so awesome! He was flying in the air and he dunked that ball so hard! Jude was excited.

"Calm down, you getting my son all excited." David laughed as he rubbed Jude's stomach.

"I think I ate too much ice-cream."

"Or it could be the chocolate bar you put on top of the ice-cream and the Doritos you put on the side of it." David said.

"Don't knock it until you try it. It's really good." Jude said trying to convince him.

"No way." David laughed. He stopped at a red light. When the light turned green, he proceeded through the intersection. Just then, an SUV smashed the passenger side of the car. There was a man walking on the sidewalk when it happened. He quickly pulled out his cell phone and dialed emergency. The SUV backed up and sped away.

"Jude?...Jude baby are you okay?... Jude?" David yelled her name, trying to figure out if she was still alive. He unhooked his seatbelt and removed a shard of glass from his cheek. Then, he began leaning against the door, trying to get out and help Jude.

"Sir, I don't think you should move. I called emergency, an ambulance should be here shortly." The bystander said.

All David could think about was Jude and his unborn baby. So with all of his strength, he pushed his door open, and he fell out of the driver side. He lifted his shirt up to wipe the blood from his eyes so he could see.

"Jude? Jude can you hear me?" David yelled from the opposite side of the car.

Jude opened her eyes and she saw a pool of blood. "David please help me. It hurts so bad." She could hear David calling her name and her mouth was moving, but no sound came out. "The baby!" Jude began to panic as she thought about the baby in her stomach. Before losing consciousness again, she heard the ambulance sirens.

When Jude finally woke up, she was in a hospital room. She could barely see because she is heavily medicated. Three doctors come into the room and they see that she is awake.

"Ms. Harrison there were some complications." one of the doctors say.

Jude is extremely exhausted, so she falls asleep before they can tell her what happened. The doctors check her vitals and then leave the room.

"You have to let me see her." David yells at the nurse. The nurse is trying to treat his cuts and bruises but he won't let them. He wants to see Jude.

"Sir, you can't see her now. She is undergoing surgery." the nurse tells him.

"Is she going to be okay? Is the baby going to be okay?" he asks frantically.

Eleven and a half hours later, after the nurses gave David stitches, a doctor came to talk to him.

"Mr. Matthews?"

"Yeah?" David replied.

"Ms. Harrison is out of surgery. I am so sorry to inform you that she had a miscarriage. The doctor paused for a minute to let the words sink in before he explained the rest of the surgery.

"When the cervix opens, it expels the tissue..."

The doctor began to explain the process but David tuned him out. He couldn't believe that his baby was gone. He began to cry and the doctor left the room.

When Jude came out of recovery, David went to her room to sit with her. When he came into the room, he began crying silently again, careful not to wake her. He wasn't expecting to see Jude all bruised up. She had a cast on her right leg from where they put her bone back in place. When the SUV smashed into her side of the car, it broke her leg. She had a butterfly bandage on her the side of her forehead. And she had bandages on the rest of the cuts and bruises on her body. He slumped into the chair beside her bed and went to sleep.

Jude woke up around 4:30pm the next day. She looked on the side of her and saw David sleeping in the chair. All of a sudden, memories of the accident flooded through her head. She felt her stomach and she had an empty feeling. So, she began to scream. David woke up and saw her screaming and crying. She looked over at him and gave him a questioning look. He nodded his head. She didn't want to believe it. She needed to hear the actual words. David sensed this so, he told her.

"The baby is gone."

"NO! NO! NO! NO!" she shook her head.

"I'm sorry." David said, as tears began to form in his eyes. His unborn son was gone and the woman he loved was falling apart right in front of his eyes, and it was nothing he could do about it. He began to cry harder.

Two months went by and Jude was starting to walk on her leg again. Because David paid off the nurses, the paparazzi knew nothing of the accident or the baby. Jude and David both decided to have their son buried. On his headstone, it reads:

_Tyler Ramone Harrison-Matthews_

_An Angel Borrowed, Now Returned_

_Rest Peacefully Little One_

Jude and David's relationship became strained. David wanted to help her through this rough time, but he was losing his sanity as well. After Tyler was buried and the nursery was cleared out, David lost the strength he had for Jude and himself. Jude stayed at home most of the time, just crying. Some mornings, she wouldn't even get out of bed, but she was determined to walk again. David spent his time at work and at the bar.

One night, David came home extremely drunk. Jude was tired of unlocking the door for him because he was too drunk to use his key. Jude went to the door and unlocked it. David stumbled in past her.

"Do you know what time it is?" she asked him annoyed.

"No, but you probably gon tell me." he slurred.

"It is 3:30 in the morning. If you're going to come home late then don't come home at all!" she yelled.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! I PAY BILLS AROUND HERE AND I'LL COME HOME WHEN I WANT TO COME HOME!" David yelled back.

"The next time you come home late, I will not open the door." Jude said.

Out of nowhere, David smacked Jude. "YOU GON OPEN THE DOOR WHEN I SAY OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!"

Jude put her hand to her face to stop the stinging. She looked at him mortified that he hit her. David stumbled to their bedroom and slammed the door. Jude slept on the sofa that night.

David hitting Jude became a habit. Many nights, David would come home drunk. He and Jude would argue and fight, literally. After one incident when Jude ended up in the hospital for a bruised rib, she began to fight him back. Tired of the fighting, one day Jude packed her bags and left Miami to go back home.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"When I got back, I stayed in a hotel for a while until I could face everyone. I never told anyone." Jude said.

Shay just looked at her. He couldn't believe she went through all of that. Without saying a word, he came to the other side of the table and hugged her. Shay had tears in his eyes. Jude was glad she finally told someone. She was tired of keeping it a secret and it felt really good to get that off her chest. As she embraced his hug, she thought to herself "Of all the people in the world, who would've thought I could confide in Shay?"

"I'm so sorry that happened to you. And I swear if I ever see that David guy, I'm gonna kill him." Shay said protectively.

Jude smiled. "I don't plan on seeing him again, so you won't have to kill him Shay."

"I still want to kill him." Shay mumbled. He looked at Jude and noticed her starting to get sad again, so he found something to take her mind of it for a while.

"Hey, T-Bone is still sleep. You wanna spray stuff on him?" Shay asked with a devious smirk on his face.

Jude thought about all of the pranks her and SME did to each other on their tour bus, so she gladly obliged.

Shay got some toothpaste out the bottom cabinet and Jude got some whipped cream and spray cheese out of the top cabinet. They bumped into each other.

"Watch it slugger." Shay joked.

"Yea, about that. I'm sorry for punching you. I shouldn't have done that." Jude apologized.

"It's cool shorty. I'm sorry for what I say to you. You know that's not true."

"Right, because I do have a backbone." Jude turned around while emphasizing the word.

"And what a sexy backbone it is." Shay said.

Jude laughed. "Are we going to do this or what?" She asked referring to tormenting T-Bone.

"Damn, you never asked me that before, but hell yea I'm ready!" Shay said while taking his shirt off. He was trying to lighten the mood and make things go back to the way it was.

Jude rolled her eyes.

"I'm just joking", he said. At this point, he wasn't going to try another relationship with her. She needed a good friend.

They both charged to the front of the bus and attacked T-Bone with anything they could find.

**At the Private Jet Hangar**

The limo pulled up to the G-Major's private jet hangar. The driver got out and went to get Tommy and Maya's luggage. Tommy carried a sleeping Maya in his arms. As they were approaching the limo, Portia got out to greet them.

"Hi Maya darling, how are you?" she asked as she kissed her niece.

"Hi Auntie Portia" Maya said with less energy.

"Tommy. You look tired." Portia stated bluntly.

"That's because I was on a jet for a long time. What's your excuse?" Tommy replied.

Portia rolled her eyes and put Maya in the limo. She climbed in and almost closed the door on Tommy's private part as he was trying to get in. He grabbed the door and she looked back at him. "Oops. I didn't see you there. That was always so tiny." she laughed. "Welcome back Tom Quincy", Tommy thought to himself.

**I hope this chapter was enough to get a lot of reviews, so please review. I appreciate the readers and the reviews. I'm going to try and have a new chapter every week or two. **

**More Reviews = More Chapters. Thank you.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Instant Star. Wouldn't it be cool if I did though? It would still be on and the episodes would be even more awesome if that's even possible lol. But, I don't own Instant Star. I also don't own the song "Fade To Black" by Metallica.

**Author's Note: **I'm finished with school until the fall, so I should have faster updates. Enjoy the chapter.

**Chapter 8**

**At G-Major**

"Spied just called. Jude's not at the rehearsal space." Jamie told Sadie.

Sadie was sitting on the steps trying on the heels that Portia let her have. "She needs to be here like right now. The party starts in 3 hours."

"I don't know where else she could be. You sure she didn't leave a note while you were on the phone? I mean she wouldn't leave without telling anyone." Jamie said.

"She did just leave without telling anyone. And it's Spied's fault because he made her upset. She left so fast that she forgot her phone." A light bulb went off in Sadie's head. "Maybe we should call...nah that wouldn't work." Sadie quickly changed her mind.

"Call who? What were you going to say?" Jamie asked.

Sadie thought about it once again and said, "Maybe we could call…David?"

"David? I don't think he and Jude has spoken since they broke up." Jamie said.

"That's what I was thinking, but he sent her a text, asking if they could talk. So, maybe he knows where she is?" Sadie explained.

"Okay give me the number."

Jamie dialed David's number. After a few long rings, David answered.

"Hello?" David said in an eerie voice.

"Hi. Can I speak to David?"

"You're speaking to him."

"Hey David, it's Jamie Andrews, Jude's best-friend. How are ya?"

"Umm, I'm okay. What's up?"

"I was wondering if you knew where Jude was? I know you two probably haven't talked since the breakup. She has a performance to do and no one can seem to find her.

David thought for a minute. He hadn't seen or talked to Jude, and he was mad at her for leaving him. He knew G-Major had a party every year, so he made up a lie.

"I just talked to Jude actually. We're trying to be friends again, so she invited me to the party, but she was in a hurry, so she never told me when or where it was?

"It's tonight at 8:00. It's going to be at the G-Major studio this year." Jamie told him.

"Okay, thanks and I'm sure Jude will turn up." David had a devious smile on his face.

"Okay, see you later." Jamie hung up the phone.

"So…what did he say?" Sadie asked.

"He just talked to Jude. They're trying to be friends again, so she invited him to the party. So, I guess Jude is fine."

"If Jude invited him to the party, then why did he need to know where it was going to be at?" Sadie asked.

"He said she was in a hurry so she probably forgot." Jamie said, looking confused.

"Something doesn't add up."

"If Jude is trying to be friends with him again, then she won't be sad anymore, and that means no more tabloids about her drinking. So, as long as she's happy, then I'm happy." Jamie said.

"Something still doesn't seem right." Sadie said.

Shay's tour bus pulled into the G-Major parking lot. After he took a shower to rid himself of the miscellaneous and weird items sprayed all over him, T-Bone began to unload the stuff off the bus. Jude and Shay were still laughing. Shay turned to Jude with a serious expression.

"You ready to go in there?" he asked her.

"Yeah. Thanks for listening and not judging me. I really appreciate it." She hugged him. He returned her embrace.

"No problem shorty. Now come on."

Shay and Jude walked into G-Major hand in hand. Everyone turned to look at them. They were surprised to see Jude and Shay together. Everyone began to gossip and whisper about them getting back together.

"This feels just like high school all over again." Jude said.

"Everybody's talking about how good we look." Shay said with a cocky tone.

"See, I told you Jude would show up. And she looks just fine." Jamie said.

"Okay, but why is she with Shay?" Sadie asked.

"Maybe they're back together." Kwest said, as he walked up to the receptionist desk. Sadie shot him a mean look. "Or maybe not." Kwest quickly retracted his statement.

"She wouldn't get back together with that jerk!" Sadie said angrily.

Darius came out of his office to see what the commotion was about. He saw Jude and Shay standing there.

"Jude, where the hell have you been?" Darius began to yell at her. "You just waltz up in here like you don't have a show to do! And you didn't even finish recording the song with Kwest!

Shay saw Jude's sad look. And now that he knows everything, he wasn't going to let anyone treat Jude badly, even if it was his uncle. So, he spoke up.

"You need to chill out Uncle D!"

Jude looked at him, surprised that he actually stood up to him for her.

"Shay who are you talking to?" Darius said, shocked that his nephew was talking to him like that.

"I'm talking to you! Jude is only one person. She can't be doing 20 things at once. You need to lay off and give her a damn break!"

Everyone's eyes were bulged out as they stared at Darius, Shay, and Jude. Darius felt like he was losing control of the room, so he had to correct that quickly.

"Shay and Jude! My office right now! Everybody else get back to work or you're going to be standing in the unemployment line!"

Everyone scattered around to find something to do and Jude and Shay went to Darius office.

"You didn't have to do that, but I'm glad you did." Jude whispered.

"I got your back. And it felt damn good doing it." Shay smiled.

"So, you think you're tough now. I send you on tour and you find the Wizard to get some courage." Darius was referring to Shay as the Cowardly Lion on _The_ _Wizard of Oz_.

"I'm just saying Uncle D, you gotta cut her some slack." Shay replied.

Darius looked over at Jude, who was scared to say anything. "Alright Dorothy, go get ready for the party. Meet Kwest in sound check." Jude quickly left his office.

Darius looked at Shay, trying to size him up. He still saw his nephew, but he also saw a grown man. "I liked that you stood up for Jude. I'm proud of you. But don't you ever talk to me like that again. I run shit around here." Darius said in a calm voice.

Shay wasn't sure how to react. This bravery act was new to him and the fact that his uncle was speaking in a calm voice was confusing him even more.

"I understand that, but Jude has been through a lot. She don't need somebody hollering at her and criticizing her." Shay said.

"Okay, now go get ready." Darius and Shay did their handshake that Shay made up when he was five years old. "You getting rusty Uncle D." Shay said, laughing at his uncle's attempt to be cool. "Get out of here." Darius waved him off. He sat back down in his seat and smiled. "Kids." he said, shaking his head.

**In the dressing room**

Jude just finished sound check with Kwest and SME. Now, she was with Sadie getting dressed. While Sadie was helping Jude get dressed, she decided to talk about Shay.

"So, you and Shay huh?"

"Have you seen my phone?" Jude asked, ignoring Sadie's question.

Sadie handed Jude her phone. She wants to ask about David's cryptic message (If you don't remember the message, here it is: _Hey Jude. I know I'm the last person u want 2 hear from and I'm sorry about what happened but we really need 2 talk – David._) but she doesn't want to irritate Jude before she have to perform. So, she subtly says, "Jude, you know that I'm here for you. Is there something you want to tell me?" Jude hasn't read the message yet, so she has no clue that Sadie went through her phone and read it. So, Jude thinks Sadie is talking about Shay, not David. She doesn't want to talk about Shay because that might bring up the conversation they had on the tour bus.

So, Jude says "No."

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about anything?" Sadie asks.

"Well, there is this one thing", she says.

Sadie's eyes light up because Jude was finally about to confide in her.

"…I don't want to perform at this stupid party." Jude says with a smirk. She knew what Sadie was thinking, and she wasn't going to tell her anything.

**Portia's House**

Tommy was occupying the downstairs, getting ready, while Portia and Maya had the upstairs. Tommy had taken his shower, styled his hair, and was buttoning his shirt. Upstairs, Portia had dressed Maya and was curling her hair. After she finished Maya's hair she began to get ready. Fifteen minutes later, Portia, Tommy, and Maya were all in Portia's room, standing in front of the big mirror finishing the last touches to their clothes.

"We look like a family getting ready to go out to dinner." Tommy smiled as he watched Maya buckle her shoe. "Come on honey, we're going to be late." he joked.

"We could've been a family, but you just couldn't leave your precious models that you cheated on me with. So, our chances of actually being a family are a little slim to none." Portia said bitterly.

Tommy felt extremely bad. "I don't know how many times I have to say it Portia. I'm sorry. That happened years ago."

"You don't think it still hurts?" she asked him.

Maya just stared at them in the mirror. They saw her staring and they stopped arguing.

"Auntie Portia are you mad at Uncle Tommy?" Maya asked.

"A little" Portia said.

"Uncle Tommy are you sawwy for what you did?"

"Yeah My-My I'm sorry for what I did." Tommy admitted.

"Do you fo-give him?" Maya asked Portia.

"I guess so." Portia replied.

"If you fo-give him, you can move on. I fo-give my mommy and I move on." Maya said.

"Wow!" was all Tommy could say. He was completely blown away.

"You're right Maya. I forgive you Tommy." Portia said.

"Okay. I going to watch SpongeBob." Maya giggled and ran out of the room.

"That little girl is remarkable." Tommy said.

"She is way ahead of her time." Portia agreed.

"Look Porsh, I'm sorry okay. I want you to know that I did love you." Tommy said.

"I know. I loved you too. I was just so angry, but I'm over it, thanks to Maya." Portia laughed.

They hugged, then Portia began fixing Tommy's tie.

"Speaking of love, you nervous about seeing Jude?" Portia asked Tommy.

"Truthfully, I'm as nervous as I've ever been." Tommy's face was turning pale.

"Breathe. Everything is going to work out in due time."

**The Party**

People began to show up to the annual G-Major party. Paparazzi were snapping pictures of celebrities on the red carpet. Shay escorted Jude down the red carpet. The cameras were going wild. The paparazzi were in a frenzy, snapping pictures of them. The press was asking Jude and Shay if they were a couple again, but they didn't answer. They just smiled and waved at the photographers.

The paparazzi weren't their only admirers. Tommy, Portia, and Maya arrived just in time to see Shay and Jude walk down the red carpet, looking very much like a couple again. Tommy instantly got mad.

"You have got to be kidding me! Not that punk again." he said, referring to Shay.

"Down, Tommy!" Portia told him as they were approaching the red carpet. "You can't pee on trees and mark your territory again right now. Give her time. Now let's smile at these cameras and get this over with."

Tommy held Maya's right hand and Portia held Maya's left hand, and they began walking down the red carpet with smiles plastered on their faces. They looked like the perfect family.

Jude and Shay saw them walk down the red carpet, and Jude automatically assumes that the little girl is Tommy and Portia's daughter. Jude is heartbroken all over again. She hadn't seen Tommy in three years, and all of a sudden he comes back, and he has a **daughter**!

"Wow! I can't believe how big Maya is now." Shay said.

Jude quickly pulled away from him, shocked. "You knew Tommy had a kid! And you didn't tell me, after everything I told you!" Jude says, feeling betrayed. Shay looked at her confused.

"It's not what you think…" Shay was trying to explain.

"Whatever!" Jude yelled, and then she ran off in another direction. Shay doesn't want her mad at him because she was just starting to trust him. So, he runs in the direction Jude went.

Tommy saw Jude yelling at Shay, but he didn't hear what it was about. He just figured that Shay made her mad, and he made a mental note to address Shay later. But for right now, he had to take Maya to Darius office.

Jude ran into the restroom. Shay was outside the door, trying to explain to Jude that Maya is his cousin, and Darius' daughter, but the music was too loud for Jude to hear him. Patsy insults Shay, who is blocking the door. "Excuse me 20 Cent, I need to get in there." When she got into the restroom, she saw Jude leaning over the sink, crying.

"Wow Blondie. You're going to let Tommy Q ruin your night. He's finally here and you run into the crap-hole and cry about him. I thought you were pissed off when he left you on your date?" Patsy aggressively said.

"I-I was. I mean I am still pissed off." Jude said, unsure of herself.

"Well, why don't you perform one of those 'Tommy can eat shit' songs that you played for us?"

"I can't. Darius has a playlist that he wants me to perform."

"You remember what I told you when we first met?" Patsy asked.

Jude smiled a little bit. "Yeah. You told me to be merciless!"

"Okay, so are you going to take my advice and make gel boy regret ever leaving you?" Patsy said in a revolutionary tone.

"The last time I did something you urged me to do, I got arrested, so…yeah, sure, what the hell!" Jude declared, as she wiped her tears.

"That's the spirit!" Patsy said as she walked out of the restroom.

**Darius Office**

"Thanks a lot T. I really appreciate you doing this." Darius thanked Tommy and shook his hand.

"No problem D. I would do anything for Maya." Tommy said as he hugged the little girl.

Tommy was leaving the office when Darius said, "Give her time, she'll come around." Tommy just nodded his head.

**The Restroom**

Jude got herself together and was about to leave the restroom. When she opened the door, she didn't see Shay anywhere but she could see Tommy leaving Darius' office. Just the sight of him made her vulnerable. She ran back into the restroom and began crying all over again. "So much for being merciless", she thought.

After a few minutes, Sadie burst into the restroom. "Jude what happened? Shay said you were having a meltdown."

"Sadie, he's here." Jude said through tears.

"Who?" Sadie asked confused.

"Tommy."

"Wow." Sadie said realizing how much pain her little sister was in. "You can make it without him Jude. He doesn't control your life." Sadie said, as she thought about a previous conversation she had with Jamie. (see chapter 2) Now come on. I have to fix your make-up before Portia kill me!"

**Later on, in the night**

Various artists performed. Everyone were meeting and greeting, and Darius just closed the deal on another investor for G-Major. Jude and Tommy hadn't spoken to each other yet. She was backstage getting ready to perform and Tommy was mingling with other producers from different labels.

SME just performed and Jude was up next. Jude was in a depressed state of mind, so she sang her new song Fade To Black.

**Fade To Black** by Metallica

_Life it seems will fade away_

_Drifting further every day_

_Getting lost within myself_

_Nothing matters, no one else_

_I have lost the will to live _

_Simply nothing more to give_

_There is nothing more for me_

_Need the end to set me free_

_Things not what they used to be_

_Missing one inside of me_

_Deathly lost, this can't be real_

_Cannot stand this hell I feel_

_Emptiness is filling me_

_To the point of agony_

_Growing darkness taking dawn_

_I was me but now he's gone_

_No one but me can save myself_

_But it's too late _

_Now I can't think_

_Think why I should even try_

_Yesterday seems as though_

_It never existed_

_Death greets me warm_

_Now I will just say goodbye_

Tommy watched her as she sang. He saw the despair written all over her face. Her music was different from its usual tune. It was dark and gloomy. Tommy saw Kwest walking by and he grabbed his arm. "Kwest, what the hell was that!" he yelled at him.

"That's the type of songs she sings now." Kwest said.

"What's wrong with her?" Tommy asked.

"Man, I don't know. Everybody tries to help her but she is always depressed." Kwest answered.

"It's probably because of her new boyfriend Shay." Tommy said with a disgusting look.

"Well since you're her producer again, you can change that."

Tommy thought about what Kwest said, then he saw Shay sitting at the bar. "I'll be back." he told Kwest. He went over to Shay and leaned against the bar. "So, you and Jude huh?" he said to Shay.

Shay looked at him confused. "What are you talking about?"

"I saw her yelling at you. And I'm here to say that if you ever hurt her again, I will end you!" Tommy said in an angry tone. Just then, he saw Jude go through the back door to the alley.

"I'm not the one you need to worry about hurting her." Shay said.

Tommy heard what he said, but he was too distracted, trying to get to Jude. He walked away from Shay and went out to the alley. Jude was sitting on the stairs with her head in her hands, crying.

"Hey girl." he said.

Jude looked up and saw Tommy. He saw her tear-stained face and he sat down beside her.

"What are you doing here?" Jude asked.

"I'm back for good." he told her.

Jude didn't say anything.

"How have you been?" he asked her.

"Just fine." she said, sarcastically.

**Inside**

"Dude you missed it. Shay yelled at Darius! It was awesome!" Wally told Spied.

"I didn't know Shay had it in him." Jamie said.

"Aw, I'm so bummed I missed it. I know Darius bald head turned all kinds of colors. Spied laughed. Just then, someone interrupted their conversation.

"Excuse me. Can you tell me where Jude is?" David asked.

"Hey David. How've you been?" Jamie asked politely.

"Good, now where's Jude?" he asked a little impatient.

**The Alley**

After a few minutes of silence, Tommy spoke. He had a whole speech planned out on what he was going to say when he was face to face with her, but this is what came out, "Nice dress."

"I know you didn't come back to tell me my dress looks nice. So, why are you back? Why are you here?" she said in an exhausted tone.

"Jude, I…" he was interrupted by her cell phone vibrating. She read the new text message. _Jude where r u? David's here_. Panic immediately set in. "What is he doing here?" Jude thought. Tommy saw the worried look on her face.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

"You wanna go somewhere?" Jude asked, standing up from the stairs.

"Where?" Tommy asked. Sure, he would go anywhere with her, but why was she panicking?

"Come on. Let's get out of here!" Jude said.

They ran to a waiting limo and got inside. "Drive!" Jude yelled to the driver. "Where do you wish to go Miss?" the driver asked her. "Anywhere just drive!" she yelled again. The driver put the limo into gear and quickly sped off.

The driver drove around aimlessly. Jude's mind was racing. She didn't know why David would show up at G-Major. She began to think about all the times David hit her. And if he came to see her, it wouldn't end well. She was trying to keep herself together in front of Tommy, but a tear slid down her cheek. Tommy saw it. He was about to hug her, but when he slid close to her, she quickly backed away. Tommy looked confused.

"Jude what's going on?" he asked.

She ignored him. "Can you take me home?" she asked the driver.

**Back at G-Major**

"She didn't text me back." Jamie told David.

David was angry, but he didn't want to show his anger in front of Jamie. The party was just about over. Sadie and Kwest already left. Spied, Wally, and Kyle were gathering the sound equipment on stage. And Darius was saying goodbyes to the guests. So, David decided to leave, but he would be back…for Jude.

**Limo**

The limo arrived in front of Jude's house. Jude was about to get out, but Tommy gently grabbed her arm to talk to her. She shivered at his touch. Tommy saw this and he immediately let go.

"I'm sorry." he apologized. She got out and walked to the door. Tommy would've walked her to her door but he didn't want to frighten her any more than she already was.

"See you tomorrow." he told her. He was her producer again, so he would be seeing her at G-Major.

Next chapter coming soon. Review :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Instant Star.

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the wonderful reviews. Keep reading. Shout out to the countries that read my story: The U.S.(yeah baby), Canada, Australia, Austria, Italy, United Kingdom, New Zealand, Poland, Mexico, Finland, Panama, Switzerland, Sweden, Lithuania, France, Germany, Jamaica, Republic of Korea, Belgium, Bahamas, Ireland, Argentina. And any other country that read my story. You are much appreciated.

**Chapter 9**

"_See you tomorrow_." Jude kept replaying Tommy's voice in her head. Maybe he was telling the truth when he said he was back for good.

It was 8:15am, and Jude was laying in the bed. She had to be at the studio in 15 minutes, but she didn't feel like getting up. But someone else was going to make her get up. Just then, the doorbell rang. Jude sighed and turned over. Then the doorbell rang again. She put the pillow over her head. Then it rang again and then she heard knocking. "I am going to kill whoever this is!" she said, walking down the stairs. She yanked the door open.

"Hey Angel of the morning! You need a ride to work?" Jamie asked.

"Ugh! Jamie I'm not going!"

"Sure you are. Now run along and get dressed." Jamie told her.

"I don't feel like going. I don't have a song in me today."

"Songs are like babies. Every second, one is born."

Jude looked away from him. She never told him about Tyler, her baby that was never born.

"So, come on Harrison."

Jude went upstairs to get ready, since Jamie apparently wouldn't leave without her. And there was the fact that she left her car in the G-Major parking lot, so she needed the ride to work.

…**G-Major…**

"Where's Jude?" Tommy asked Kwest, as he was setting up the sound board in studio A.

"She's always late." Kwest responded.

"And Darius is okay with that?"

"A lot has changed while you were gone T. Jude is still sad over her break-up with David, so Darius gives her a break every once in a while. I think he's getting soft." Kwest laughed.

"Ha, Darius, soft? He made me come to work early and I had to bring him coffee. So, what can you tell me about this David guy? Why did he and Jude break up?"

"I'm not really sure. Jude said something about how they wanted different things, so they decided to break up. But we know how Jude is, so that's not the truth. They did go on a vacation to Miami for a few months, but they broke up, so Jude came back. Speaking of, here she comes now." Kwest and Tommy looked towards the entrance as Jude walked in with Jamie trailing behind her. She had on a hoodie with the hood pulled down and sunglasses. Tommy was nervously tugging at his shirt, trying to look his best for her.

Jamie escorted Jude into studio A just in case she tried to make a run for it. There they were, face to face. Jude and Tommy. Tommy stared at Jude while she was looking away trying to find something to focus on. Jamie and Kwest were feeling uncomfortable with the awkward silence

"Sub!" Kwest blurted out.

Everyone looked at him strange.

"That sounds delicious. Let's go make some." Jamie agreed with Kwest. They both ran out of the studio and went into hospitality to make a submarine sandwich.

"That was weird." Tommy spoke up, breaking the silence. "So, what song are we working on today?"

"I don't really feel like singing." Jude said in a whisper.

Tommy looked at her confused. Since when did she not sing? And even if she didn't want to sing, she would still at least write a couple of lyrics. Trying to interact with her more, Tommy spoke again.

"Okay, since you don't feel like singing, let's talk about last night. What was that about?"

Jude looked down at the floor. "That was nothing. I was just tired and I wanted to go home."

Tommy thought back to last night. She was in a panic and she cried in the limo. The thing that bothered Tommy the most was when he tried to get close to her, she jumped back as if she was scared that he was going to hurt her. He thought he was making a big deal out of everything. Maybe she was just tired. There's only one way to find out. Tommy leaned forward to Jude.

Jude watched Tommy as he was thinking. Sometimes David would get quiet, as if he was thinking on how to inflict pain on Jude. Tommy leaned forward to Jude and she quickly jumped, trying to find a comfortable and safe distance between each other.

_There it goes again. She just jumped when I tried to get close to her. What the hell? Does she seriously think I would hurt her?_ Tommy thought in his head. He looked at Jude, who was now frightened.

"What's wrong girl? You know I won't hurt you." Tommy said in a soft voice.

Jude saw his soft expression, but looks can be deceiving. David taught her that. "You already did Quincy. You hurt me when you left me three years ago."

Tommy knew they were going to have this conversation at some point. "It wasn't my choice Jude. I didn't want to leave you."

"Then why did you leave? Because, if you actually cared about me, you wouldn't have left." Jude yelled at him.

"There was something important I had to do. And you know I care about you!" Tommy raised his voice. _How dare she question my care and my love for her!_

**Hospitality**

Kwest and Jamie were in hospitality watching Jude and Tommy yell at each other.

"They're putting those soundproof windows to work, eh." Jamie said as he watched the animated two.

"They're back. Just like the good ole' days" Kwest said as he smirked at Jude and Tommy yelling. Then he bit his sandwich.

…**Back in the studio…**

"What was so important that you couldn't call me for three years, huh Tommy? Did you find a Boyz Attack groupie and try to turn her into a housewife?"

"What about you? Everywhere I looked you were on the cover of some magazine with that guy!"

"Well at least that guy wanted me." Jude started crying. She wasn't sure if what she just said was true. _Did David really want me? If he did, he wouldn't have hurt me like he did. _

"I wanted you!" Tommy yelled

"If you wanted me, you wouldn't have left and I wouldn't have met David. And he wouldn't have…" Jude stopped in mid-sentence and began to cry harder.

Tommy calmed down from yelling and he looked at Jude. "He wouldn't have what, Jude?"

Jude leaned against the door and started hyperventilating. Tommy was scared to get close to her because it would just make the situation worse.

"What did he do to you?" Tommy asked.

"I...I can't brrrr...eathe." Jude collapsed to the floor.

"Jude? Jude? Can you hear me?" Tommy opened the studio door and yelled for someone to help.

Sadie rushed from the receptionist desk. "What happened?" she held Jude's hand.

Darius came from his office when he heard the commotion. "What's going on here?"

"I'm calling 911 right now Kwest informed them."

"She started hyperventilating and she said she couldn't breathe and she fell to the floor." Tommy explained to Sadie.

"Hold on Jude. We're going to get you some help." Sadie assured her unconscious little sister.

The ambulance came right away and they whisked Jude away to the hospital with Sadie riding in the back with her, and everyone else following in their cars.

**The Hospital**

Everyone waited in the waiting room. The TV was on: _Celebrity News reports that Instant Star, Jude Harrison was rushed to Toronto General earlier today. A source says that she had a series of intense seizures. We hope there is no foul play. Maybe all of the partying is catching up with her. Get well soon._ Kyle threw his drumstick at the TV, turning it off. Sadie went to a room to get a signal on her cell phone. She called her parents to let them know what happened. It was pointless because they were both out of town. Spied, Kyle and Wally played card games. Jamie was laying in Patsy's lap, worried about his best friend. He didn't know what was going on with her lately, and he felt helpless. Kwest went into the other room to comfort Sadie, who was now crying. And Tommy held his face in his hands. He kept replaying their conversation in his head. "_Well at least that guy wanted me." "I wanted you!" "If you wanted me, you wouldn't have left and I wouldn't have met David. And he wouldn't have…" What was she trying to tell me? Think Tommy think! _He was racking his brain trying to figure Jude out.

"The people for Jude Harrison?" a nurse called out. Tommy quickly stood up. "Are you related to Ms. Harrison?" the nurse asked Tommy. Sadie walked over to the nurse. "I'm her sister." Just then, Shay walked into the waiting area. Everyone turned to look at him. "Sorry I'm late." he said. Tommy scowled at him.

"Come with me miss." the nurse told Sadie. They went to the room Jude was in. "We've examined her, she should be fine. She might be sleep for a while. We're going to keep her for a few days to monitor her. But there is one thing that we are concerned about. Has she had any alternatives for her condition, since she isn't taking the prescribed medication?" Sadie looked at the nurse, very confused. "What condition? What medication?" Now it was the nurse's turn to look confused. The nurse looked at Jude's chart. "Jude Harrison was diagnosed with Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. She was given medication, but we couldn't find any in her system."

"I didn't know she had Post- Traumatic Stress. I mean she's depressed sometimes, but who isn't? When was she diagnosed?"

The nurse looked at the chart again. "She was diagnosed after her pregnancy."

Sadie's jaw dropped. She looked at Jude, laying there in the bed. The nurse was being paged to the nurses' station. "Excuse me for a moment." and the nurse left the room. _Her pregnancy? My little sister had a baby? Why didn't I know any of this?_ Sadie thought. She rubbed Jude's face and began to cry, so she left the room, not wanting to wake up Jude. Kwest saw Sadie in the hallway crying. He ran over to her. Tommy noticed this and he followed Kwest.

"What did the nurse say?" Tommy asked.

Sadie got out of Kwest' hug and began to yell at Tommy. "You asshole! Why didn't you tell me about Jude's condition?" Sadie wasn't thinking clearly, so she lashed out at Tommy. She thought Jude was pregnant with Tommy's baby. It never dawned on her that Tommy had just gotten back yesterday.

"What are you talking about?" Tommy said.

Shay heard what Sadie said, and he rushed over to them. "Sadie calm down. It's not Tommy. It doesn't have anything to do with him."

Sadie looked at Shay with realization. "It's you isn't it? Why didn't you or Jude tell me?" Now, Sadie thought it was Shay's baby.

"What the hell is going on here?" Kwest and Tommy both asked.

All of the commotion attracted the rest of the G-Major crew. Everyone was standing by Jude's door trying to figure out what's going on. The nurse came to ask them to leave because they were too loud.

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's going on with my sister!" Sadie yelled.

"Is Jude going to be okay?" Tommy asked the nurse.

"She is going to be fine. Now clear the hallway or I will be forced to call security." the nurse told all of them.

Everyone began clearing out. "Call me and let me know how she's doing." Spied told Sadie before they left. Sadie nodded. Tommy looked into Jude's hospital room one last time before he headed for the exit.

"I want you to tell me everything Shay." Sadie demanded.

"I can't tell you." Shay reasoned with her.

"I'm her sister!"

"I know, but it's not my place to tell. Jude will have to tell you." Shay was Jude's confidant, and he wouldn't jeopardize that for anything in the world. He exited the hospital.

Sadie cried into Kwest' chest. He took her over to a chair and sat her down, and he went to talk to the nurse about letting them stay.

"Ma'am it's just me and her, and she will not sleep until her sister talks to her. So, she wants to be here when Jude wakes up."

"Sir, I can't have chaos in the hospital. So, if you can hold the drama down, I'll let you and her stay."

"Thank you. I really appreciate your help." Kwest shook the nurse hand and returned to Sadie. "We can stay with Jude." Kwest told her.

"Thank you so much!" Sadie kissed him.

"Anything for you babe."

They walked to Jude's room. She was still asleep. They made themselves comfortable on the sofa like chair by the window. Kwest rubbed Sadie's back as they stared out of the window at the stars. After Kwest was sure that Sadie was asleep, he said goodnight to Jude and he too drifted off.

**Morning at Hospital**

Jude began tossing and turning in her sleep. "Stop it please!" "Baby I'm sorry." "It's my fault!" Jude's outburst woke Kwest and Sadie up.

"What's wrong with her?" Kwest asked Sadie.

"I'm sorry. Okay? It is my fault" Jude yelled in her sleep.

"I don't know." Sadie replied. She got up and went over to the bed. She shook Jude slightly, while calling her name. "Jude. Jude. Wake up, you're having a nightmare."

Jude opened her eyes and tears came streaming down. "Sadie!" Jude yelled her sister's name in relief.

"I'm here Jude." Sadie hugged her sister tight. Kwest watched as the two sisters cried in each other's arms. He went over to them. "Hey Star, how are you feeling?"

"My head hurts. Where am I?"

"You're at the hospital Jude. You don't remember what happened yesterday?" Sadie asked.

Jude thought for a minute. "I remember Jamie dragging me to work. Me and Tommy talked. That's all I remember."

"You collapsed on the floor. We were all so worried about you." Kwest told her.

"That probably explains the headache." Jude said.

Sadie looked at Jude. She wanted to talk to her about what the nurse told her yesterday. "Kwest, baby can you let us talk alone?"

"Sure. I'll bring back some breakfast. Any requests?" he asked.

"Pop-Tarts." Jude said. Kwest laughed, knowing that Jude was getting back to her normal self.

"Anything is fine." Sadie said. Kwest nodded and left the room.

Sadie took a deep breath. "Jude what happened to you?"

"Uh, I fell. Did you not hear Kwest say that?" she replied.

"No, I'm not talking about that. You were just screaming in your sleep like someone was hurting you, and…"

Jude cut Sadie off. "It was a nightmare. We all have them. No big deal." Jude was getting annoyed.

"And the nurse told me some things that I didn't know. Some things that you are keeping from me. Do you want to tell me what the nurse was talking about?"

"It depends. What did the nurse tell you?"

"Well for starters, you're not taking some medicine that was prescribed for your Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. And imagine my surprise, when I found out you were pregnant! What the hell is going on with you?"

Jude looked shocked.

The phone rang…

Jude quickly answered the phone to avoid Sadie's questions. "Hello?"

"Hey girl, how are you feeling?" Tommy asked.

"I'm okay." Jude said.

"Hmmm" Sadie cleared her throat, signaling Jude to hang up the phone.

"That's good. You scared me. I didn't know what was happening to you." Tommy said with concern in his voice.

"I didn't mean to scare you." Jude said.

"Look, about yesterday, I'm sorry for what I said." Tommy began to apologize.

"Don't worry about it. We both said things we didn't mean."

Sadie grabbed the phone from Jude's hand. "Hello?" "Yeah?" "Tommy?" "Yeah?" "Jude can't talk right now. Bye." She hung up the phone.

"Now, where were we? Oh yes, your pregnancy."

"Is this IV really necessary? It kinda hurts." Jude said tugging at her arm and tugging away from Sadie's conversation.

"Jude this is serious. When were you pregnant?" Sadie asked.

"Where is Kwest with those Pop-Tarts?" Jude wondered. Sadie gave her a mean glare.

"It was over a year ago." she said quietly.

"Is the baby, Shay's?"

"No. David's."

"But you and David broke up."

"Yeah."

"So, you and David have a baby even though you aren't together?"

"No."

"No, what?"

"We don't have a baby." Jude said, on the verge of tears.

"You got an abortion?"

"God, No!"

"Okay, I'm not following." Sadie said, with a confused look on her face."

"You remember when David and I went to Miami?"

"Yeah."

"Before we left, I was sick. And I didn't think anything of it. When we got to Miami, I realized that I missed my period. I took a pregnancy test and it was positive. David and I went to the doctor and confirmed my pregnancy. We found out we were having a boy." Jude said, as the tears begin to fall.

"My nephew", Sadie said as she patted her shoulder.

"Do you remember when we talked on the phone? David and I were going to a basketball game."

Sadie nodded her head "yes".

Jude took a deep breath before she continued.

"After the game, we were driving to the condo, when a car, running the red light, hit us."

"Oh my god!" Sadie gasped.

"The car hit the passenger side where I was sitting. All I can remember is David calling my name, asking if I was okay. I saw so much blood, but I didn't know where it was coming from. I was so scared Sadie." Sadie handed Jude a tissue to wipe her nose.

"I heard sirens and I guess I blacked out because when I woke up again I was in a hospital bed. David was sleep in the chair next to me. He looked so bad. He had stitches and bruises everywhere. I looked at myself and my leg was in a cast, and I had cuts and bruises too. But I didn't care about that. All I cared about was my baby. I felt my stomach and this might sound crazy, but it felt empty, like I knew my baby was gone."

Sadie was in tears as her little sister told her story.

"I started screaming because I didn't want to believe that my baby was gone. I guess I woke David up. When I looked at him, he gave me the saddest look. I wanted him to tell me, so he did. He said that our baby was gone." Jude cried.

"I'm so sorry Jude. Why didn't you ever tell me? I would have been there for you." Sadie said.

"I got pregnant with a guy I had been seeing for a year and a half. I didn't want anyone to judge me. I didn't know what to do. We had Tyler buried and we cleaned out the nursery."

"You named him Tyler." Sadie said with a smile. "I like that name."

Jude pulled the top of her hospital gown down a little bit, to show Sadie her tattoo _**Tyler**_

"I liked it too." Jude said with a small smile. "After all of that happened, David and I started arguing more. Sometimes, he…" Jude paused and took another deep breath. She didn't realize that telling this story would make her re-live those hurtful and painful memories. Sadie looked at her. "What did he do?"

"Sometimes, he hit me." she said in a scared whisper.

"What do you mean 'hit you'?" Sadie angrily said.

"He hit me, smacked me, punched me, and kicked me, anything you can think of, he did it. One time we had this horrible fight. He came home drunk again. He came into the guest room where I was sleeping and pushed me out of the bed. He accused me of moving his car an inch in the driveway. I mean, how pathetic is that?" Jude asked, as she laughed through her tears. "I didn't even move his car, and when I told him that, he kicked me, while I was still on the floor. He really did damage that night. The doctor said I had a broken rib." More tears streamed down Jude's face and Sadie was completely shaken with the abuse that her little sister had to endure.

"Oh my god Jude! I really wish you would've told me. But that makes me a bad sister because I didn't know all of this. Jude I am so sorry!" Sadie apologized, while she was still crying.

"Sadie it's not your fault. You didn't know." Jude hugged her sister.

"And it's not your fault either." Sadie told Jude.

"Maybe it is. Maybe this was payback for something bad that I did."

"**NO** Jude! What happened to you was **NOT** your fault. Nobody deserves to go through what you went through."

"So, to sum it all up, I didn't want to see a therapist anymore, because it wasn't helping me. So, I was prescribed some anti-depressants. Whenever I feel like I'm feeling right now, I'm supposed to take the pills to calm me down. Or, I'll end up in here."

"Jude don't ever feel like you can't talk to me. I promise I won't judge you. I'll always be here for you. I love you." Sadie hugged Jude again.

Jude embraced the hug. "Thanks Sadie. I love you too."

Kwest walked in with two big bags of breakfast items. He saw Sadie and Jude hugging and crying. "Is everything okay?"

"No, but it will be." Jude said as she smiled at Sadie.

After a few hours of keeping Jude company, Kwest had to go to G-Major. Tommy had been working with most of the artists all day, so Kwest was going to relieve Tommy, so Tommy could come and visit Jude.

"I have to go for a couple of hours too." Sadie said. "But I'll be back, okay?" Sadie gave her a worried look.

"Sadie stop worrying, I'll be fine." Jude assured.

Kwest and Sadie both gave her a kiss on the head and left. Jude watched TV for a half hour but she was tired from her breakthrough with Sadie earlier, so she laid back in the bed to get some rest. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." she said, guessing it was Tommy.

"Hey baby. Did you miss me?" David asked as he walked closer to her.

**Thank You. Please Review. Next chapter coming soon.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Instant Star. Great show though.

**Author's Note:** Hey guess who's back! Ha! So, I know it's been awhile since I updated. College is very demanding. I mean you actually have to take time and study. And actually go to class if you want a degree! Who knew? LOL. But, I just finished my midterms. I did alright, so I thought I would give you all another chapter. I'm also going to start another story very shortly, so look out for that. I don't know what the title will be yet, but it will be great. And thanks so much for still reading. I really appreciate it.

Okay enough of that. I bring you Chapter 10!

**Chapter 10**

"Hey baby. Did you miss me?" David asked as he walked closer to her.

Jude's eyes went wide. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean what am I doing here? I came to see about you." David said with a little anger. "So, why didn't you text me or call me back?" he asked.

"What are you talking about?" Jude asked him.

"I texted you and you just blew me off!" David said with rage.

"I didn't know you texted me." Jude said. She was scared because now he was so close that even his cologne was choking her.

"Did you think I would let you leave me and I wouldn't come looking for you?" he asked her.

"We're not together anymore David."

"Why are you saying that? I gave you your little space to get yourself together. Now you're coming back with me."

"I'm sorry David but I'm not going back with you. Can you please understand that?"

"I don't have to understand shit! You are going back with me!" David yelled at her.

Jude shifted in the bed, trying to create a distance of safety from him. Her hospital gown moved down slightly and David saw the tattoo.

"You're not gonna leave me and take Tyler with you!" He grabbed her arm and punched her chest where Tyler's name is.

"Ouch! David stop it!" She was trying to loosen his grip, because as he was pulling her, he was tugging at the IV in her arm.

Jude saw anger in his eyes. She tried to hit the nurse button but she couldn't reach it.

"Jude I won't let you leave me!" he yelled.

Just then, a nurse came through the door. "Ms. Harrison, the doctor has some medication that he would like you to take."

"Help me, please!" Jude said. The nurse finally looked up from the chart and saw David.

"Sir, what are you doing?"

"Mind your business!" He yelled.

Jude had tears streaming down her face.

"Sir please un-hand Ms. Harrison." the nurse said firmly.

David held Jude's arm tighter.

"Security! Security! We have a situation!" the nurse yelled into the hall. David then let go of Jude's arm, and ran out of the room, pushing the nurse to the ground.

Two security guards ran after David. David ran around the nurses' station and jumped over the desk, right into one of the security guards. They both fell to the floor. David grabbed the guard's stun gun and stunned him. Then he ran again. The other guard knelt down to see if his partner was okay. Through a struggled voice, the guard told his partner to go after the perp. The elevator dinged and the doors opened. David ran into someone getting off the elevator.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" Tommy shouted at David. They locked eyes. Tommy instantly recognized David. He had seen him in so many tabloids with Jude. Before he could say anything else, he heard the guard yelling, "Stop him!" Before Tommy could react, David was already on the elevator and the doors were closed.

"What's going on?" Tommy asked confused.

"Who are you here to visit?" the guard asked Tommy.

"I'm here to see Jude Harrison. I'm her...'Tommy paused for a minute. He never actually thought about labels. He wasn't Jude's boyfriend just yet and he just became her producer again.

"Umm, I'm her co-worker." he said.

"Do you have any verification?" the guard asked.

"Sure." Tommy showed the guard his G-Major identification card.

"Do you have a visitors pass?" the guard asked. He didn't want any more complications.

Tommy showed his visitor sticker on his jacket.

"Very well, come with me." The guard escorted Tommy to the nurses' station.

"Is it okay for this gentleman to see Ms. Harrison?" he asked the nurse, who had been in Jude's room.

"Yes it's okay. Mr. Quincy, Ms. Harrison will be happy to see you. And might I say that I am a fan."

"Thanks." Tommy said.

After the nurse escorted him to the room, Tommy stood outside the door, trying to get himself together.

After a few minutes, he knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Jude said, a little shaken up.

"Jude, it's me." Tommy answered.

Jude was happy to hear his voice. She knew she would be safe when he was around. "Come in."

Tommy walked in and saw Jude wiping her tears away.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

"Not really." she replied. "David came to visit me."

"If you don't mind me asking, what just happened?"

Jude wanted to tell him so badly, but she didn't know what he would think of her. She didn't want him to think that she was weak. She looked at Tommy's cool blue eyes and saw genuine concern.

"Nothing happened. I'm fine." she lied.

"Jude, you know you can talk to me about anything." he said, hoping that she would finally open up.

"It was nothing." she lied again. She couldn't bring herself to tell him just yet.

"Okay." Tommy said. He didn't want to press the issue any further. He stayed for a few more minutes until Jude had to take her medication, which put her to sleep. Tommy left the room for a moment. He returned with a teddy bear with a guitar attached to its heart. He placed it on her side table. He gently kissed Jude's head and whispered, "I love you." He saw her smile in her sleep. Right then, he knew he still had a chance.

**TWO DAYS LATER**

"So, are you ready to break outta here?"

Jude laughed.

"Shay, they're releasing me, so I'm not really breaking out."

"Why you always gotta ruin the fun? I wanted to be the secret agent that breaks the tortured hostage out of the hospital. See, I got on a tux and everything." he said, spinning around.

Jude saw his name in big diamond encrusted letters on the back of his tuxedo jacket.

"Yeah, nice touch. Although we can't really be inconspicuous with your name on the back of your jacket 007." she teased him.

"Well you know S to the H to the A to the Y gotta look fly." Shay said.

They both laughed. Just then, Jamie walked into the room.

"Hey Andrews. Jamie Andrews." Jude said smoothly, while still joking with Shay. Jamie didn't get it. He was also a little jealous that Shay was there before him, and he was taking Jude home, **and** they had inside jokes!

"So, you're getting out today. How do you feel?" he asked.

"I'm fine, thanks. Shay is going to take me home. Isn't that nice?"

"Yeah, that's real nice. Shay is just a nice guy and a good best friend too." Jamie said with sarcasm seething out of his pores. Jude caught on to it.

"Shay can you let Jamie and I talk for a minute?" Jude asked politely.

"Sure." he said and he left them alone.

"What's up Jamie?" Jude asked, as she raised an eyebrow.

"Why don't you ask your new best friend?" Jamie pouted.

"Oh my gosh! Don't be jealous Jamie. You know you're my best friend."

"Well why are you hanging out with the guy that lied to you, cheated on you, and broke your heart, on your birthday? Did you forget that Shay did all of that to you?"

"Jamie, that was in the past and I forgave him. He's not like that anymore. We're friends now." Jude defended Shay.

"How do you know that he's not like that anymore?" Jamie asked.

"Because he's changed."

"Yeah, whatever." Jamie said.

"He really has changed. He's a nice guy. He's even helping me with something."

"Helping you with what?" Jamie asked in disbelief.

Jude didn't mean to say the last part. It just slipped out. Jamie saw her hesitate, so he asked her again. "What is he helping you with?"

_It wouldn't hurt to tell him. I mean he is my best friend and that's what best friends are for._

"Jude?" Jamie said, breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Jamie, I have something to tell you." she said.

Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Jude asked.

"Security." the guard said.

"Come in." she instructed.

"Ms. Harrison, the limousine has arrived." the security guard said.

"Thanks." she replied.

Jamie still looked at her, waiting for her to finish what she was saying.

"Can we talk about this later?" she asked.

"Okay." Jamie said. He grabbed her bags and helped her out of the room, despite of Jude telling him that she could walk perfectly fine. Shay was at the nurse station signing autographs and flirting. After he was done, Shay joined Jude and Jamie on the elevator with T-Bone, Shay's bodyguard. When they reached the exit, the press and fans were everywhere. They were shouting Jude and Shay's name, asking questions. One reporter asked if the G-Major party was their debut as a couple again. Another reporter asked if Jude was going to rehab for her drug use. That made Jude laugh. "_People could be so gullible_", she thought. One reporter said something that caught Jude's attention. The reporter asked what happened in Miami. When she heard that, she looked around the crowd for the reporter. She matched the voice and stared at the reporter, before being rushed into the limo. _"What did she mean by that? How does she know what happened in Miami? Wait; does she know what happened in Miami?"_ Jude started to panic.

Shay and Jamie saw the worried look on her face. Shay knew that she probably was just thinking about what happened, so he left her alone in her thoughts. Jamie, on the other hand, didn't have a clue, so he asked her if she was okay.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I'm just a little tired." she replied.

Jamie knew she was lying, but he didn't understand why. After he saw Shay lean over and give her a hug, he knew he had to talk to her and see what was going on with **his** best friend.

They reached the house. Jamie helped Jude out of the limo, while the driver grabbed her bags. Shay rang the doorbell. Sadie opened the door. She and Kwest had spent the morning cleaning the house for Jude's arrival. Jude and Jamie sat on the couch. Kwest took the bags from the driver and put it upstairs in Jude's room. Sadie went into the kitchen to finish preparing lunch.

"Okay Jude I'm about to go." Shay said. Shay was leaving to finish his tour. He had about 3 more cities to go.

"Okay Shay. Thanks for everything." Jude said.

"No problem. If you ever need me for anything, anything at all, I'm only a phone call away." he said. Shay gave Jude a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

After Shay left, Jude, Jamie, Sadie, and Kwest ate lunch. Kwest had to go back to the studio and Sadie had to run a few errands. So, Jude and Jamie were left alone to talk.

"So..." Jamie said.

"So..." Jude said back.

"What were you going to tell me?"

They went to sit down on the love seat. After she took a deep breath, Jude told Jamie everything. She even told him about David 'visiting' her while she was in the hospital.

Jamie was shocked.

"Now that I think about it, he did seem a little sketchy at the party. I'm sorry all of this happened to you Jude. I'm your best friend. I should've been there to protect you against that jerk!" Jamie was angry.

"It's not your fault Jamie. I was the one who left and went to Miami with him. I was the one who kept quiet about what he did to me." Jude said.

"Jude don't blame yourself for what he did." Jamie said, looking into her eyes.

Jude was so relieved that she told her best friend. He would always be there for her.

"So, what's going to happen now?" Jamie asked.

"Honestly, I don't know." Jude said. "Hopefully he will just leave."

"He better, because if he doesn't; he's going to answer to me!" Jamie said with much conviction.

"Thanks Jamie." Jude hugged him.

"You know I'll always be here for you Jude." Jamie said.

"Yeah. I know." she said, as she remember when he was there for her when her dad cheated on her mom. She would always and forever have a friend in Jamie Andrews.

"So, Tyler huh?" Jamie said.

"Yeah. Tyler Ramone Harrison." she said quietly.

"The Ramones was our all-time favorite band, when we discovered them in your dad's garage vinyls that summer." Jamie said, remembering when they were 7 years old and they were looking for water guns in the garage. That summer, Jude and Jamie had fallen in love with rock music.

Jude sat there quiet as she remembered that moment. It made her so happy. But right now, it was a painful memory. She missed Tyler. She wondered how it could be possible to miss something she never had.

Jamie observed Jude's quietness. The pain, the anguish on her face was unexplainable; nevertheless unbearable and heartbreaking.

To lighten the mood, Jamie turned the TV on to one of their favorite TV shows, "Wipeout".

"You know, Nana baked some cookies."

"That sounds good." Jude said.

They settled on the couch with blankets with their cookies and milk and watched as the fat guy slipped on the ball, trying to make it through the obstacle course.

**Thank You. Please Review. Next chapter coming really soon.**

**More Reviews = More Chapters**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Instant Star. The song 'Criminal' is by Alexz Johnson, who plays Jude Harrison on Instant Star.

**Author's Note:** Actually, the song was on her 1st album on the show, but she never performed it. Google the song "Criminal" by Alexz Johnson. It is amazing!

Also, remember to look out for my new Instant Star story. I still don't have a title yet. And I hope you readers like One Tree Hill, because I am writing a story for that show, so be on the lookout for that too.

**Chapter 11**

1 week later

"Okay Jude, let's take it from the top, and that note is supposed to be higher at "rain on my window pane". Tommy instructed.

It had been a week since Jude was released from the hospital. Darius gave her some time off to get better, but with all that had been happening with David, Jude couldn't stand being home alone. She figured she would be safer at the studio.

She started to rethink her decision because Tommy was making her sing the same verse for the 11th time.

Jude sighed into the microphone. "Tommy, it's not going to get any better than that. This is the 11th damn time I sang that part!" Jude said, already frustrated.

"You're not even trying and you're voice is weak! We have to have a song done before Friday Jude, Friday!"

"Actually, I can finish the song anytime I want and don't act like I'm the only one fucking up! If you hadn't messed up the start of the chorus with the re-recorded material, we probably would have been done by now. I mean who the fuck records over the previously recorded chorus!"

"Don't blame me! Kwest re-labeled the sound board when I was gone!" Tommy yelled back at her.

"Same old Lil Tommy Q. Never taking responsibility, and putting the blame on someone else for your screw-ups. If you hadn't left in the first place, maybe Kwest wouldn't have re-labeled the sound board. Actually, if Kwest was still my producer, this would already be finished!" she yelled from the sound booth.

Tommy took his headphones off, so he wouldn't be able to hear her. He was too mad for words. She just called him by his most hated nickname, she was still mad at him for leaving, and she thought Kwest was a better producer. He was starting to think the little kiss he gave her at the hospital was a mistake. Tommy looked at his watch; it read 9:47 pm.

He and Jude had been recording since early that morning. At 5:00 pm, everyone left, but Jude insisted on not leaving until she had a song done, so Tommy agreed to stay. Here it is, almost five hours later, and they were having one of their infamous shouting matches.

Tommy put his headphones back on and pushed the talk back button. "Jude just get the song right and we can leave." he said, with an attitude.

"You know what? I'm done for the night. Goodbye!" Jude gathered her things. She couldn't take being in the studio with him another moment. She walked out of G-Major without looking back. She threw her guitar in the car and drove away.

Tommy took the headphones off again and slammed them down on the sound board. "Fuck it! I guess we're finished for the night." he said sarcastically to himself. He locked up G-Major, and got into his Viper. He sighed, thinking that wasn't the way he expected their recording session to go. He expected for them to argue. I mean come on, they wouldn't be Jude and Tommy if they didn't argue. But after arguing, they would make great music together. A lot of things had changed when Tommy left. Jude didn't make meaningful songs anymore. She began to settle for 'okay' songs. Tommy was trying to break her out of that habit. He knew something was wrong. Something was distracting her, but he didn't know what it could be. He ran his hand over his face, he was so tired. He started the car and drove to his apartment.

Jude, on the other hand, didn't go home. At 10:33pm, Jude was at a lounge, drinking. She didn't want to be bothered, so the owner gave her a private booth. She hadn't paid any attention on what was going on around her. She didn't sign autographs, she didn't take pictures, she just sat there and drank.

Her phone began to buzz. It was Sadie calling her again. Jude didn't want to talk, but she had ignored too many of Sadie's calls. She knew that if Sadie didn't hear from her, she would send a search party out to look for her. Ever since Jude told Sadie about David, Sadie wouldn't let her guard down. She called Jude every other hour to make sure she was okay. Sadie treated Jude like she was fragile, and at any moment she could break. That might be true, but Jude hated the sympathy and sorrowful looks she got. Hell, even Jamie would call or text on the hours that Sadie didn't use. Or he would just show up at the studio. She was happy that her sister and her best friend had her back, but she almost regret telling them.

The only one that didn't do all the extra stuff was Shay. Jude loved the fact that Shay knew when to check up on her and when to give her space. Shay was her saving grace.

Jude sent Sadie a text, telling her that she and Tommy were still at the studio recording, and Tommy was making her sing a verse over and over again, but she would be home in an hour or two, so she didn't have to wait up. Jude didn't completely lie, but she didn't tell the exact truth.

**Meanwhile at the house...**

Sadie and Kwest were so sleepy, but they stayed on the couch, with the TV volume low, waiting for Jude.

Sadie's phone buzzed. She read the text. She lightly rubbed Kwest head in her lap. "Baby, Jude is still with Mr. Perfectionist at the studio. She said she should be here in about an hour or two, so we can go to bed."

Kwest was silent.

"Kwest, did you hear me?" she asked, shaking him a little bit.

"Yeah." he simply said.

"What did I say then?" she asked.

Kwest yawned, and in a sleepy voice he said, "Jude, studio, perfect, bed."

Sadie laughed. She wanted to go upstairs, but she couldn't make Kwest get up. She thought of something. She smiled and whispered in his ear, "Jude's gone, we're alone, perfect bed upstairs, pillows, blankets. As she whispered, his eyes were still closed, but the smile on his face got wider. "Me naked, mouth open..." Jackpot! Kwest opened his eyes. He turned the TV off, checked the locks on the doors, picked up Sadie, and flew up the stairs.

**Back at the lounge...**

Jude was putting her cell phone back into her purse, when a cold, dark shadow appeared in front of her.

"Is this seat taken?" a voice asked.

Jude looked up and there David was, again. She wasn't in the mood for him right now, so she sat her drink down, grabbed her purse and got up from the sofa-like chair. In an instant, David grabbed Jude's arm to force her to sit back down.

"What do you want David?" she asked with an attitude.

David smirked at her. "I just want to talk to you." he said, taking a sip of his drink.

Seeing no way out, Jude figured she could let him say what he wanted to say, then he would leave and then she could leave.

"Okay, talk." she said sharply.

"I always loved your feistiness." he said, as he rubbed his hand against her jaw.

Jude removed his hand from her face. "You're not saying what you want to say."

"Jude baby, I'm sorry for what happened. I was out of line for what I did at the hospital. I love you." he took another sip of his drink.

Jude thought in her head _You're only sorry for what you did at the hospital? What about all the other times you beat my ass?_

"I need you Jude. I need you to come back to Miami with me. Please baby." he had a sad look on his face as he took another sip of his drink.

Jude cradled his face in her hands and looked him in his eyes to see if he was serious. She almost got sucked into the intensity of his eyes, but she looked away.

"David, no. I'm not going back to Miami with you. My job is here. My family is here."

"You can sing anywhere and you're wrong. Your family is in Miami." he said, referring to him and their dead son, whom is buried at a cemetery in Miami.

This time, he took a large swig of his drink and waited for her reply.

Jude put her face in her hands. She was feeling a headache coming. She knew David wasn't leaving anytime soon, so she got up. David grabbed her arm again. "Where are you going?" he asked in a mean tone.

"To the restroom, so can you let go of my arm?" she asked.

David gave her a strange look, then he let go.

Jude grabbed her purse and headed toward the restroom area. She looked back and David was eyeing her.

She went into the restroom. She was a little drunk, so she washed her face, trying to wash it away.

"How can I get out of here, without him seeing me?" she asked herself. Jude thought about going out of the window, but she decided against it.

"He's drunk, so he might not see me." she said to herself.

Just then, the door opened. Jude jumped and turned around. It was just someone coming to use the restroom.

"Gosh! I have to pee!" a drunk woman said as she tried to get the bathroom stall door opened. Jude noticed that the door was stuck, so she offered the woman the stall that she was leaning against.

"Thank you. You are a life saver." she said. Before she entered, she noticed who she was talking to. "Oh my god! You're Jude Harrison!" the woman shouted.

"Yup. That's me." Jude replied.

"I love your music! _I drift away to a place. Another kind of life. Take away the pain, I create my paradise. Ooooh! He's under my skin! Another little white lieeeeeee_!" the drunken woman started to sing Jude's hit song "Skin".

"Wow" Jude said. "I'm honored that you listen to my music." she said. Although, she was thinking that this woman sounded worse than Sadie singing karaoke.

"Can I have your autograph?" the woman asked.

"Sure. Anything for a fan." Jude said.

The fan pulled out a marker and handed it to Jude. Jude was waiting for her to pull out a piece of paper, but the fan started un-buttoning her shirt.

"Ummm..." Jude said, not sure of what the lady was doing.

"Sign right here." the lady said as she pointed to her chest.

Jude quickly signed her name on the lady's chest.

"Thank you. Have a good night." the lady said, as she hurried into the stall.

"You too." Jude said. She went to the door and peeked out. She didn't see David anywhere, so Jude took this as an opportunity to slip out the back exit. When she opened the door, it lead to an alley. As soon as she stepped out, David grabbed her neck and her arm and slammed her body against the building.

"Jude, if you stop being so damn hard-headed, maybe we wouldn't always find ourselves in these situations." he spoke deeply in an alcohol drenched tone.

"David let me go." Jude said, as she struggled to breath.

David applied more pressure to Jude's throat and he pushed her body with great force against the brick building. Jude's arm and hand began to bleed. Her throat felt like it was on fire from David's death grip. She felt like she was losing consciousness. She once again, looked into the eyes of the man she once loved. He had a pain/anger filled expression. Before Jude closed her eyes, the club door opened. A man came outside to pee because the line to the restroom was a mile long. David dropped his hands from Jude.

"Hey man! What are you doing?" the man slurred.

David recognized that he was drunk, so he turned his attention back to Jude, but Jude took off running.

"Okay Jude, we'll finish our talk later." David yelled after her.

Jude had been running for 20 minutes, without looking back. Her head and heart was hurting. She slowed down when she was a few miles away from her house.

She sat on a bench to rest. A tear fell from her face and a voice resonated in her head.

_You're not even trying and your voice is weak!_

She didn't know why, but Tommy's voice kept playing over and over again.

Jude began to think that Tommy was right. She wasn't giving her all when she sang and her voice had become very weak. She used to be the kind of girl that stood up for herself. But that changed, she had become very weak and she felt that it was nothing that she could physically or emotionally do to help her weakness. When she lost her son, all of her strength was gone. And when David started to abuse her, she just succumbed to it.

The cold night air blew over her, so Jude thought it was time to go home. She stood up from the bench and she looked around. She was at the same park that her and David had their first kiss. She remembered the talk they had as they walked the trail. She remembered him telling her about the way his father used to beat his mother, and his mother would just take it. How did **they** become **his** parents, when he swore to her that he would never hurt her or break her heart?

Jude began to cry again. The cold air made her tears sting her cheeks. She wanted to scream, but inside she was already breaking down. She wiped her face and began to walk the rest of the way home.

Jude opened the door and walked in. Her headache had become extremely worse and her vision became blurry, probably from the effect of the alcohol and other things. There were some aspirin in the bathroom cabinet, so Jude walked pass the kitchen to go get them. Kwest was at the kitchen counter, reading his emails, while he waited up for Jude.

"Hey rockstar. Did you and T make a hit tonight?" he asked her.

"We're still working on it." Jude said in a slightly shaky voice.

"Are you okay?" Kwest asked as he got up from the counter to meet her in the hall.

Jude quickly wiped the tears from her face before Kwest could see. Then she pulled her shirt sleeve down to cover her wrist.

"I'm fine. I'm just tired." she said as she faked a yawn.

"Are you sure?" he looked at her skeptically.

"Yes, I'm sure.

"Okay." he said. He didn't want to push the issue because Jude looked exhausted. He walked up to her and gave her a hug. Jude looked at him strange.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"You looked like you needed a hug, but ummm... Jude you smell like alcohol."

"Me and Tommy had a few drinks to get my creative juices flowing, that's all, no big deal." she lied.

"It is a big deal Jude, especially when you're not supposed to be drinking in the first place! And I can't believe Tommy let you drink. That guy has always been irresponsible!" Kwest said in a very upset tone.

"I'm sorry, please don't tell Sadie." Jude said in a small voice.

"Okay, just don't let it happen again." Kwest said. He gave her another hug, before heading upstairs.

Jude went into the bathroom and took two aspirins. As she washed the dried blood away from her wrist, she was strangely inspired to write a song. As the blood swirled into the drain, lyrics were forming in Jude's head. She ran into the living room and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen sitting on the table. She used her left hand to scribble the lyrics down before she forgot it. She began to hum a melody to the words. Before she went to sleep, Jude had her song finished and she wrote out the music also.

Jude walked into G-Major around noon. That was usually a late time, but since she was on break, and she left her car at the lounge, it was okay.

She went to the receptionist desk to check-in with Sadie. Next, she went into studio B to hang with Spied, Kyle, and Wally since she hadn't interacted with them since before she was in the hospital. Kyle agreed to get Jude's car from the lounge. Finally, she headed to Studio A.

"Are we going to get anything done today?" Tommy asked in an annoyed tone.

"Ummm...yeah. I kind of have a new song I want to record." Jude replied, not understanding why Tommy was so annoyed. It was a new day, she had gotten over their argument, why hadn't he?

"Okay, before we start, you want a drink?" he asked her.

Jude realized what he meant. She lied to Kwest about her drinking with Tommy.

"Okay, that was a misunderstanding and I'm sorry." she quickly apologized.

"So you went out for drinks last night?" he asked, while looking at her to see if she was okay. After Kwest yelled at him for 'allegedly' letting Jude drink, he also told him that she looked like something happened to her.

Jude saw Tommy staring at her and it made her feel self-conscious. She wore long-sleeves to conceal her bandaged wrist. She tugged at the sleeve to make sure it wasn't visible. Tommy saw her pull her sleeve and he looked at her strange.

"Can we record now?" Jude asked.

"Yeah. Do you have the music?" Tommy asked.

Just then, Spied walked into the studio.

"Do you ever knock? This is a studio ya know!" Tommy said in an angry tone.

"Dude chill! I'm the instrumentals." Spied said. He walked into the booth with Jude. "I guess Squinty Frown hasn't had his coffee today." he joked, as he put the music sheet on the stand. He sat down on a stool.

Jude smiled a little. She missed the companionship of her boys in the studio with her. Tommy rolled his eyes. "Jude, are you ready?" he asked her, losing patience.

"Not yet." she told him. "I need you to play the beginning, so I can hear how it sounds." she told Spied. He began to strum the chords on his guitar. Jude listened attentively, but there was something missing. She left studio A, and when she came back, she brought Kyle with her. Tommy was a little impatient, but he enjoyed her readiness to complete a song, so he sat back in his chair and waited for her.

When Spied started to play the guitar again, Kyle joined in with the drums. The collaboration was perfect.

"Okay, Tommy I'm ready. It's called Criminal." she finally told him.

He started to count her down. Kwest came in, so he had to start over. He held up his and began to count her down. Spied and Kyle began to play and she began to sing.

_I won't deny, I faked it_

_Don't wanna lie, I'm jaded_

_I wanna scream when inside I'm breaking down_

_I've left the stone I was under_

_I'm running home, you won't find her_

_She walks alone all through this broken town_

_[Chorus]_

_Goin' the wrong way down a one way street_

_Where the feeling is criminal_

_Nobody helps me out when I bleed_

_Just a look, look, looking for someone like me_

_Where the feeling is mutual_

_Can anybody see what I see_

_Cause I don't see me_

Tommy stared at Jude as she was singing. He heard the pain in her voice. Spied and Kyle looked at her too, as they played. They exchanged looks that said they were going to cheer her up.

_I blow away the ashes_

_I clear his face, to look at it_

_He stole my name, while I waited lost and found_

_(Jude tugged at her sleeve to keep it covering her bruised wrist.)_

_I found a place, where I'll keep you_

_Cause I won't live through you or beneath you_

_I walk this way, where these winds won't bring me down_

_[Chorus]_

_Goin' the wrong way down a one way street_

_Where the feeling is criminal_

_Nobody helps me out when I bleed_

_Just a look, look, looking for someone like me_

_Where the feeling is mutual_

_Can anybody see what I see_

_Cause I don't see me, Don't_

-Jude had tears streaming down her face. Her cry made her voice sound authentic and full of raw emotion.

"Damn, man. There is no way you can tell me that something did not happen to her." Kwest said to Tommy. Tommy just nodded and kept his full attention on Jude.

_Let me be_

_Save it all_

_Don't waste it on me_

_Cause if I take a chance_

_And if I hurt again_

_And if I let you in_

_You'll be my reckoning_

_Ooo, hey!_

_[Chorus]_

_Goin' the wrong way down a one way street_

_Where the feeling is criminal_

_Nobody helps me out when I bleed_

_Just a look, look, looking for someone like me_

_Where the feeling is mutual_

_Can anybody see what I see_

_Cause I don't see me_

Jude sighed at the end of the song. Tommy stopped the record button and just looked at her. It was one of the most amazing recordings ever and he was happy to witness it.

"That was really good Jude!" Kwest said, as he pushed the finalize button.

"That was more than good. We got a hit!" Darius said. He and Sadie had walked in during the middle to the end of the song.

"Yeah! It was really good Jude." Sadie agreed.

Jude noticed that her family and friends were there.

"Thanks." Jude said simply. She wiped her face with her hands and put her headphones on the stand. Tommy wanted to give her a hug, but he couldn't just go in the booth and hug the girl he love, could he? He was about to go for it, but Spied beat him to it. He decided to hang back and wait until he and Jude were alone.

When everyone left the studio to get back to doing their jobs, Tommy decided to talk to Jude.

"That was amazing!" he told her.

"Thanks." she said. Her phone rang.

"Hey."

"Okay, thank you so much." she said to Wally. He brought her car back from the lounge. She was finished for the day, so she was going home.

"Jude, wait!" Tommy said.

When she turned around to face him, he crashed his lips to hers, giving her a sweet and passionate kiss.

Jude was trying to process what just happened. She wasn't sure if she was supposed to embrace the kiss or pretend that it never happened, like her previous kisses with Tommy. She was about to ask him, but he cut her off by saying, "I Love You Jude."

**Thank you. Please Review.**

**Author's Note:** Okay, so I'm tired of David assaulting Jude. I'm going to have to do something about that. And we are finally getting ready for some really good Jommy moments!

Remember to look out for my new Instant Star story and a One Tree Hill story.

***Next Chapter Coming Soon.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Instant Star. I also do NOT own "I Used To Love H.E.R" by Common.

**Author's Note:** Here I am, back with another chapter. And guess what? I just finished my fall semester of college! I'm on vacation, so I will be updating more.

**Chapter 12**

Jude closed her eyes, trying to process what was happening.

She had a rough night with David. _Check_

She just sang her heart out. _Check_

Tommy just kissed her, and told her that he loved her. _Check?_

She was starting to think that maybe this was a sick and twisted dream. Finally, she opened her eyes. There Tommy stood, waiting for her reply. This was no dream at all. This was definitely reality. So, Jude decided to face her reality.

"I love you too." she said, as she answered his kiss with one of her own.

Tommy was overjoyed. "I've waited too long to tell you how I feel Jude. Not anymore." he said, as he backed her up to the wall of the studio. He kissed Jude with great urgency. As if, she was falling and only he could catch her. He had heard her words in that booth. She was looking for someone with a feeling that is mutual to hers. Someone that could save her. Some of her song lyrics were metaphorical, but Tommy understood it.

As they continued to kiss like the world would end, Tommy grabbed her wrist as a sense of security, but he quickly let go when she winced in pain.

He broke the kiss to apologize.

"I'm sorry." he said, as he began to examine her wrist.

Jude quickly yanked it from his grasp. "It's nothing. I'm fine."

"That doesn't look fine." he said, as he gently held her wrist again. "What happened?"

Jude closed her eyes tight, hoping that **this** part was a dream.

"Jude, what happened to your wrist?" Tommy asked again.

She didn't want to lie to him anymore, but she wasn't sure if she could tell him what happened, without making this whole situation awkward.

"Yo shorty. How you been?" Shay suddenly appeared at the doorway of studio A.

_I swear I love him so much right now._ Jude thought to herself. Shay, once again, was a life saver. Tommy shot daggers at Shay with his eyes. He was ruining his moment.

"Shay, what are you doing here?" Jude asked surprised, but totally excited he was here.

"Yeah Shay, what are you doing here?" Tommy asked; the sarcasm in his voice apparent.

Shay ignored Tommy and talked to Jude. "I just finished my tour. I thought we could grab lunch."

Jude felt so wrong for what she was about to do. "Are we finished here Tommy?" she asked. She saw the hurt in his eyes, but she didn't want to hurt him, she just couldn't tell him about what happened between her and David.

"We're done." Tommy said. His heart felt like it had been ripped out of his chest. He just said he loves her, and here she was, leaving with another man. He simply let her go. He figured if he had made a scene, then Jude would put another one of her defensive walls up. He had just tore down one when she said that she loves him too. Tommy would have to be a fool to mess this up, so he didn't. He watched as Jude and Shay walk out of the building, and then he went back into the studio, and began to work on Jude's song she just recorded.

Shay noticed Jude's silence, so he spoke. "Did I interrupt anything?"

"Sort of. Tommy said he love me." she looked at Shay for a reaction. He kept his eyes on the road.

"I said I love him too." she whispered. Then Shay glanced at her.

"Do you?" he asked.

"Yes, but my life is so complicated. It's like the worst timing. He's back, David's back, I have to start on my next album…"

"Woah!" Shay exclaimed, as he stomped the brakes and pulled to the side of the road. "David is back?"

Jude nodded her head.

"Why didn't you tell me?

"I don't know. Honestly, I wasn't even thinking about it. But, he ambushed me last night."

"What do you mean?"

"I was at the lounge having a few drinks..." Shay glared at her. "I know, okay? I won't drink again." Jude said.

"Okay, so what happened?" he asked.

"I just had an argument with Tommy, so I wanted to be by myself. So, I'm sitting there and all of a sudden, he shows up. I mean, he literally came out of nowhere. He says we need to talk, but I didn't want to talk so I got up to leave, but he pulled me back down."

Shay's jaw clenched. "What else happened?" he asked, trying to control his anger.

"He starts telling me that he misses me and he's sorry about attacking me in the hospital."

"What the hell? When did that happen?" Shay asked.

"Ummm...I just said when I was in the hospital duh! Jude said. Now probably wasn't the time to be sarcastic, but she was nervous. She knew she should have told Shay.

"I was there to pick you up when they released you, and you didn't tell me anything about that! What, did it slip your mind?" Shay was past angry.

"For a minute, it did slip my mind." Jude said, going back to her regular tone of voice. "I was so happy to get out of there that I forgot to tell you." she reasoned with him.

"You know, I don't check up on you all of the time. I figured maybe you needed some space to breathe because I'm sure Sadie smothers you about your safety and your whereabouts. But, maybe I should check up on you more often because you don't tell me anything!"

Jude looked at Shay as he pulled back onto the road. He was deeply concerned about her. "Well, maybe it's a bad time to tell you that he attacked me again at the lounge." she said quickly.

Shay turned to look at Jude. It was official. He was going to kill David.

"Watch out for that squirrel!" Jude shouted.

Shay quickly swerved, missing the squirrel by an inch. He pulled over to the side of the road again, this time he turned the car off. He stared at her. "Tell me everything."

"Judging by the size of that vein throbbing in your neck, I'm going to make the long story short. He kept yanking my arm when I tried to get up to leave. He tried to make me feel guilty for leaving him. He said I belong in Miami with him and our dead son."

Shay looked confused.

"He was referring to the cemetery where Tyler is buried." Jude clarified.

"Oh, okay. Continue." Shay said.

"I signed a drunk lady's breast."

"Nice!" Shay grinned.

Jude rolled her eyes. "Anyways, he caught me in the alley. He roughed me up, see my wrist. Then I ran away from him and walked home. I wrote a song. I sang it in the studio. I love Tommy. And now, you are taking me to lunch. The end." Jude said exhaustedly.

"Girl you got some drama." was all Shay could say.

"Yeah, tell me about it." she said in another tone of sarcasm.

"I'm going to kill David." he said as he started the car.

"Are we going to get something to eat now? I'm starving." Jude changed the subject.

"Yes, what do you have a taste for?" he asked.

"Anything! You know, if you speed up we might be able to catch that squirrel. He would make a delicious appetizer."

"Ha! You're on your own shorty. I have a taste for pasta."

"Okay, that works for me." Jude said. She was only joking about the squirrel. She was terrified of squirrels, so there was no way she would want to eat one.

"Cool I know this nice little restaurant." he said.

"How's the food?" she asked.

"I don't know, but the waitress is hot!"

Jude rolled her eyes. "You're a great friend. One of the greatest friends I could ask for. But, sometimes you are such a guy."

"Thanks!" Shay said sarcastically.

"Believe me that was nowhere near a compliment."

"Whatever. Hey, listen to my new material and tell me what you think of it." Shay said, as he slipped the cd into the player.

After five minutes of Shay's new direction of hip hop, Jude pushed pause.

"Okay, so I don't hate it." she said, trying not to hurt his feelings.

"What's wrong with it?" Shay inquired.

"It's not you, plain and simple." she said.

"Here we go again. You know we had this same conversation when we met."

"I know you said my music sounded like Avril meets more Avril. You were so wrong."

"You dissed me too. You basically called me a spoiled sellout who doesn't write my own lyrics.

"Well, you were. So, anyways you need to freestyle more. That's when you're at your greatest." she told him.

"Turn to the next track." he said.

Jude pressed the next button. When the beat came on, she started bobbing her head. "This one is nice!"

Shay just laughed and continued his route to the restaurant.

At the Restaurant

After chicken and broccoli linguini and cheesy breadsticks, Jude and Shay began to discuss Shay's tour over dessert.

"So, how did the crowd react when you performed the new freestyle?" Jude asked.

"They went wild! One girl took her top off and threw it onstage!" Shay was talking animatedly as he discussed his tour.

"So, if that's how the crowd reacted, why don't you make a mixtape?"

"Because Uncle D said it's a waste of money. I can't just give away a free mixtape."

"It's not always about the money." Jude said. "And remember when we were dating and we used to hang out on the bleachers at that basketball court?"

Shay thought of the basketball court he used to play at by his childhood home. Before he became the platinum seller 'Big Shay', he was just another young boy trying to make it by freestyling against the older guys at the basketball court. That was a special place for him.

"You used to freestyle for hours. I didn't understand hip hop until you taught me that freestyle was a way of saying whatever you need to say, without being censored or apologizing for it. You said hip hop was the art of bravery and-

"Lyrical integrity." Shay finished her sentence. "Yeah, I remember." He was immensely proud that Jude actually recognized his passion for hip hop.

"You remember when we heard that song?" Jude asked him, knowing that he knew. Jude began rapping.

"Yes yes y'all and you don't stop

1, 2 y'all and you don't stop

Yes yes y'all and you don't stop

1, 2 Com-Sense is gonna drop"

Then Shay began to rap.

"I met this girl, when I was 10 years old

And what I loved most, she had so much soul

She was old school, when I was just a shorty

Never knew throughout my life she would be there for me."

"That used to be the song! That beat was crazy!" Shay was excited.

"See how happy you are? I would love to see you be happy about music like that." Jude told him.

"You too." he said.

Jude looked at him. She wondered if he had heard her song she sang in the studio today. It wasn't a happy song at all. She was surprised when she began writing that song because she hadn't written a song for a while now. And even then, the song that she wrote was driven by anger, pain, and exhaustion.

Jude sighed. She would love to be happy about music again, it was just going to take some time.

Jude picked at her cheesecake to pass the time. Even though five minutes had passed, and neither she nor Shay said anything, it was still a nice moment.

"You know you can't rap." Shay joked.

"I know and you can't sing." Jude replied.

"So, we should stick to what we know." Shay laughed.

"Agreed." Jude said.

After they finished dessert, Jude and Shay hung out for the rest of the day.

**2 Days Later**

Tommy sat at the sound board playing with the dials and tuners, trying to create an instrumental. It had been two days since Tommy had spoken to Jude. He didn't know where their relationship was going, or if it was even a relationship at all. He still didn't want to feel like he was pressuring her to make a decision, but he did want to know if he had a chance of being with her and gaining her trust back. He looked at his watch.

"Jude should be here in about a half hour." he thought to himself.

Today was kind of a chill day. There wasn't much to do around G-Major. Jude had the day off, but she asked Tommy to help her with a song she's writing.

Jude was on her way to the studio when her phone began to ring. She looked at the caller id and saw an unknown number, so she answered.

"Hello"

"Hey babe. How are you?" the voice said.

Jude wanted to scream right then and there. She was tired of him. His voice was calm and he acted like everything was cool.

"What do you want David?" she asked as she rolled her eyes.

"I was wondering if you thought about my offer." he asked, still using a calm tone.

"What offer would that be?" Jude was annoyed with herself because she still hadn't hung up on him yet.

"Coming back to Miami with me."

Jude gave a deathly laugh. "Are you serious? Do you honestly think I would go back there with you?" she asked him.

"Jude, I love you. I'm sorry for what I did to you. It was hard dealing with the fact that I would never be able to hold my son. Or see him take his first step, or hear his first word."

Jude had tears streaming down her face now. "You don't think it was hard for me? David, I lost my baby. Our baby! And I blame myself for that because I know there was something that I could've done to prevent that from happening! We didn't have to go to that stupid basketball game! And when I think the pain from losing Tyler couldn't get any more unbearable, you began to verbally and physically abuse me. You promised me you would never hurt me. And I was a fool because I believed you!" Jude was hyperventilating now.

"I'm sorry. Okay? I'm so sorry! I wish I could take it back!" David sounded genuinely sorry, and in that moment, Jude felt like David was the guy she fell in love with.

"I have to go." Jude hung up. She wasn't going to allow herself to get sucked in to his charming, but manipulative ways.

**At the studio**

Tommy sat at the sound board, still trying out instrumentals, when his phone rang.

"Hello." he answered. He didn't recognize the number.

Jude parked her car and headed for G-Major's entrance. She looked around the lobby. It was mostly empty. She headed towards studio A. She stopped at the door when she saw Tommy pacing around like a mad man. Apparently, he was yelling at someone on the phone. She peeked her head in to figure out why Tommy was so angry. He didn't notice her, but she almost wished she didn't eavesdrop.

"I'm not leaving! You can't expect me to drop everything and leave!" He paused for a moment to let the person on the phone talk. "What do you mean I don't have a choice!" he yelled again. After another minute, he spoke again, "When and what time does the flight leave?" he asked in defeat.

Jude burst through the door. "You're leaving, again?" Jude's voice was weak and tears began to surface.

His eyes went wide. "Jude I can explain." he started, but Jude quickly stormed out of the studio.

Jude rushed to her car. "Same old Tommy." she cried. She was expecting to go into the studio and tell Tommy that she wanted to be with him, but now she wasn't so sure. She was just about to give him her heart, but he was leaving again. She started the car and sped out of G-Major's parking lot. She pulled out her phone and re-dialed a number.

"Hey." the person answered.

"We leave today, or I don't leave at all." Jude said, and then she hung up.

**Review/Comment. Next chapter coming soon.**

**Author's Note: **I know the part where Jude is rapping isn't realistic, but it's a fanfic. Plus, I got that idea from the movie "Brown Sugar" starring Taye Diggs and Sanaa Lathan. It's one of my all-time favorite movies, and I highly recommend it. The song that Jude and Shay raps is called **I Used To Love H.E.R.** by Common. The song is about hip hop and the way it changed from underground to mainstream. Common metaphorically refers hip hop to a woman. Hence the title I Used To Love H.E.R. stands for I Used To Love Hearing Every Rhyme. She (hip hop) used to be personal and just for him (underground) until she began getting noticed by other guys and they want to make her theirs (mainstream). The song was also on Brown Sugar, and I thought it was appropriate for Shay's relationship with his music and with Jude. If you read this long author's note, thank you. So, go ahead and review and make my day wonderful! And look out for Chapter 13 and for Chapter 2 of **Regrets and Mistakes**.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Instant Star.

**Chapter 13**

**Two Weeks Later**

"Mr. Quincy, what do you think?" Preston Alexander asked.

"Huh?" Tommy asked, not paying attention. Liam shot a pretentious glare his way and answered for him.

"Well, Mr. Alexander, Mr. Quincy and I both agree that with the target of location and today's numbers, this expansion could be more profitable. G-Major's reputation precedes itself especially in the RIAA certification, reaching multi-platinum status in Canada, and gold status here in the states." Liam smiled victoriously.

Tommy sat back in the chair and rubbed his temples. All he kept hearing was money, money, money. It didn't really matter because his mind was far away. He kept wondering where Jude was.

**Flashback**

"_I'm not leaving! You can't expect me to drop everything and leave!" He paused for a moment to let the person on the phone talk. "What do you mean I don't have a choice!" he yelled again. After another minute, he spoke again, "When and what time does the flight leave?" he asked in defeat._

_Jude burst through the door. "You're leaving, again?" Jude's voice was weak and tears began to surface._

_His eyes went wide. "Jude I can explain." he started, but Jude quickly stormed out of the studio._

Tommy ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. He knew he should've gone after her.

The next day, Tommy stormed into G-Major and headed straight for Darius' office. He had been calling Jude all night, but she hadn't returned any of his calls. He pushed through the brass doors. "Are you really going to send me away again Darius?" he asked in a furious tone.

"Let me call you back." Darius ended his phone conversation. "What are you talking about Tom?" he asked, confused.

"Bill called me yesterday. He said that you had another 'mission' for me." Tommy made air quotes around the word 'mission'. "I'm not going to leave Jude again! I will not do it!" he said defiantly.

Darius' expression softened when he recognized Tommy's confusion. "Relax man. I just need you to tie up loose ends for me in Montana, and sit in on a meeting with Liam and some of my lawyers in Miami."

"What do you mean loose ends?" Tommy asked, as he sat in a chair.

"I'm cleaning house. I have movers coming to empty the house in Montana, so I need you to supervise that. I also decided to move Maya's nanny, Isabel, here to be with Maya full-time. One last thing, I need you and Liam to be at the meeting with the investment lawyers about expanding G-Major."

Tommy looked a little uneasy for the last part. He wasn't exactly corporate savvy. That was Liam's job.

"Come on man. It will only take a week or two." Darius pleaded.

Tommy agreed as he stood up to leave the office.

"Thanks T, for everything." Darius said. Tommy nodded his head. "Hurry up, so you can get your girl back." Darius told him. Tommy just smiled and went to go pack.

Tommy called Jude when he was finished packing his suitcase. She didn't answer again, so he had the limo driver take him to her house. He knocked on the door. Sadie opened it. "Hey Tommy, what's up?"

"Can I talk to Jude?"

"Jude's not here. She's supposed to be recording with you."

"I've been calling her since yesterday, but she hasn't returned any of my calls." He saw Sadie stare at the limo then back to him. "I can explain." he said.

"You can explain that you're leaving my sister again?" She said as she crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "Jude went through hell when you left the first time!"

"That's why I came here to explain. I'm leaving but I'm coming back."

"Okay, whatever. I'm going to call Jude." Sadie opened the door further, and Tommy followed her inside. She grabbed the house phone from the table and dialed Jude's number. "Jude, give me a call because guess what? I don't know where you are. And you're not where you said you would be. So, call me." Sadie hung up. "Well she didn't answer." she told Tommy. Tommy gave her a look of 'I told you so.' Choosing to ignore it, Sadie asked how long he was going to be gone.

"About two weeks." Tommy looked at his watch. "I should be going now. When Jude calls you back, can you please tell her to call me?"

"Sure, whatever." she replied. Tommy got into the limo and he was off to the airport.

**End of Flashback**

Tommy took a sip of his coffee, and wondered why this meeting wasn't over yet. His phone began to vibrate. He looked at the lawyers, and they seemed more interested in talking to Liam, so he sat back in his chair and read the text message. He frowned when he realized it was from Portia. He wasn't exactly thrilled to be receiving texts from his ex-wife. He sighed, and read it.

Portia: _I heard u were in Miami?_

Tommy:_ R u stalking me? _He replied with a smirk on his face.

Portia:_ Not at all. R u going to visit Angie while ur there? _she asked.

Tommy's smirk fell right off his face. He had been thinking about that in the back of his mind. He wanted to forget about it. But, Angie was the only girl he thought he could ever love, before Jude of course.

Tommy:_ Idk yet. In a meeting, talk to u later. _He put his phone back in his pocket and tried to concentrate on whatever it was they were talking about.

**David and Jude's Condo**

Jude sat on the couch in the living room, writing lyrics in her journal. She just got finished texting Sadie. She still hasn't told Sadie where she was, but that she was okay. Sadie agreed to let Jude stay where she was, only if she agreed to text Sadie every day. Jude looked down at her journal; she didn't have anything concrete for a song yet, just a couple of thoughts. She missed Tommy. Ever since she left, she had been thinking about him. Honestly, she didn't want to be here with David, but she couldn't show Tommy that she cared about him, because apparently he didn't care about her. He was leaving again, so she decided to leave to keep that sharp pain in her heart from evolving into a full blown heartbreak. She recalled when she and David arrived back in Miami.

**Flashback**

"I'm glad you decided to come back with me Jude." David said, as they entered the condo. He paid the cab driver and closed the door.

"Yeah, I can feel all the memories." She replied sarcastically. The place looked exactly the same, except for the new color of the living room. It was a medium color, golden brown now, before it was a light blue. Jude walked over to the small table against the wall. "Hey, you remember when you pushed me against this wall, and I hit my head? Too bad you painted over the blood. It would've matched the décor." Jude said.

"Jude…" David tried to talk.

"Somebody's been shopping!" she said in a sing song voice. "That is a nice lamp! I guess you had to replace the other one. The one you threw at me, when you accused me of drinking all of your beer."

"Jude, stop it." David said.

Jude went over to the window and looked at the driveway. "You got a new car too! Well of course you did, the Range Rover was pretty much destroyed that night when I lost my baby." she said.

"JUDE, THAT'S ENOUGH!" David yelled. Jude looked at him and knew he wasn't kidding. She walked to the bathroom, slammed the door, and locked it. She stayed in there for the rest of the day.

**End of Flashback**

_My heart is in a knot. There's a storm raging inside…Shattered since your love. _

Jude scribbled more lyrics in her journal. The doorknob to the front door began to twist. She looked at the clock; it read 11:25PM. She just shook her head. She knew it was David, coming home late again. He had proven himself to be a liar, because he promised Jude that this time it would be different. Here he was, late again, and probably drunk. She started writing more in her journal.

"Hey babe." he stumbled in the door.

_Yup, he's drunk. _Jude thought to herself. She could smell the strong musk of alcohol. He threw his jacket onto the floor and kicked his shoes off. Jude rolled her eyes, because she knew she had to pick that up later.

"Whatcha doing?" he asked, as he sat next to her on the couch.

"Nothing." she replied. She should probably be happy that he was expressing interest in her music, but he was drunk, so his opinion didn't really matter.

"Let me see." he said, as he reached for her journal.

"No." she closed her journal. "It's not finished yet." she told him. _And it's not about you _she thought to herself.

He moved closer to her, with a look in his eye. "Hey Jude, I love you." He said with a disgusting smile.

She rolled her eyes at the "Hey Jude" part. "Okay." was all she could come up with. She wouldn't dare say she love him, not after she said it to Tommy.

He put his arm around her. "I love you so much." he said.

Jude was getting annoyed, so she tried to remove his arm from around her. Then he put his other arm around her. "David you smell like a brewery let me go!" He grabbed her waist, and got on top of her. She tried to push him off of her, but he was too strong. He gripped the bottom of her shirt and lifted it off her. "David stop it!" she yelled at him. "I love you Jude." he said, as his fingers went to the button on her jeans. He unbuttoned her jeans and began to slide them down. Jude smacked David across his face. He looked at her with rage in his eyes. Then, he smacked her across her face with force. Even though her face was stinging, she took this opportunity to knee him in his groin. He rolled off the couch, yelling and screaming at her. Jude grabbed her jacket and her shoes and raced out of the door. She got into the car and sped off.

While driving, Jude got her phone out of her pocket and called Shay. After she left a voicemail message, she pulled onto the side of the road. She didn't know where to go, until one place popped into her mind, and she knew she would feel safe there. She started the car and was off to her destination.

**Tommy's Hotel Room**

Tommy tossed and turned, hoping that he would get a little bit of sleep, but that wasn't going to happen tonight. He thought about Portia's text and he knew what he had to do. In ten minutes flat, he was dressed and heading out of the hotel. His rental car was different than his Viper, but it would have to do for now. He drove to the cemetery. It was dark, but he knew exactly where the gravestone was. As he approached the gravestone, he heard a faint cry in the distance. He didn't expect for anyone to be here this late. From the moonlight, he saw a female silhouette leaning down to a gravestone. Tommy thought he was losing his mind, because that silhouette looked familiar. To peak his curiosity, he walked over to her. She heard someone approach her and she looked up terrified.

"Jude?"

"Tommy?"

**Review/Comment. Next chapter is coming soon.**

**Author's Note: **I am so proud of myself for updating this story faster! Now, I know this should be worth a lot of reviews, so please review. Also, I am going to include Angie in this story. For those of you who don't remember who Angie is. She was the girl that Tommy cheated with, while he was married to Portia. I have a different plot twist for Angie. So, until next time, review please, thank you. And look out for Chapter 4 of **Regrets and Mistakes** and my 1st One Tree Hill fanfic called **Hate Is Safer Than Love**.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Instant Star.

**Author's Note:** I am updating already. Now, I need you readers to do your part and review. Enjoy the chapter.

Another thing, I realize that Instant Star has been over for about 3 years now, I think? And that's why I'm not getting a lot of reviews, but I could really use your support; I just found this website last March or May 2011. I still like Instant Star. And I know the people that reviewed still like Instant Star, so please review. And I would like to give a special thanks to the people that did review. The reviews are encouraging me to keep writing. If you have any ideas on a story (Instant Star, One Tree Hill, etc.) that you would like me to do next, let me know. I will be glad to take it into consideration. You can comment/review or send me a message in the inbox.

Okay, here is Chapter 14!

**Chapter 14**

"Jude?"

"Tommy?"

"What are you doing here?" Tommy asked. He observed the red mark on her face and her red eyes. "Are you okay?"

"No, not really." Jude cried. She leaned her head against the gravestone. Tommy sat down with her. He had so many questions, but he couldn't burden her with them right now. She looked like she needed a hug, so he embraced her. She pulled away at first, but then she realized this was where she wanted to be, in his arms. They sat there for a while, in silence. Tommy's heartbeat soothed Jude, as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Jude what is going on with you?" Tommy asked, the desperation apparent in his voice."

Still wrapped in his arms, she wasn't ready for that conversation yet. All she could say was, "Tomorrow Tommy, I'll tell you everything."

"Okay. Do you want to stay the night with me?" Tommy asked. Jude nodded, and they were in his rental car, and on the way to the hotel.

After Tommy changed the sheets on the bed and fluffed the pillows, he gestured for Jude to lay down. She looked down at herself, her clothes were dirty. Tommy looked in his suitcase and gave Jude a shirt and a pair of shorts. She went into the bathroom to change, while Tommy changed in the room. When she came out, Tommy laughed at how big his clothes were on her. She smiled a little. He noticed a tattoo on her chest. He thought about asking about it, but he decided against it. Tommy turned the light off and Jude got into the bed. He got into the bed too, but Jude quickly jumped out of the bed.

"Jude, what the heck?" Tommy was startled by her actions. He softened his expression when she looked like she was about to cry again.

"I'm sorry Tommy. I just…I can't." she said, shaking her head, as a tear fell.

"It's okay Jude, I can sleep on the couch." he said, as he grabbed another sheet from the closet. Jude slowly got into bed and pulled the covers over her head in embarrassment. She hoped Tommy didn't say anything else. And he didn't, he knew she was embarrassed, but he couldn't figure out why. He couldn't figure out who 'Tyler' was on her chest. He couldn't figure out why she was even in Miami. He couldn't figure out why she was different and why she was so afraid. All of these questions plagued him, but he just kept telling himself _tomorrow_. Tomorrow, he would find out everything that was wrong with his girl. He eventually heard her breathing even out, so he knew she was asleep. He put her clothes in the washer, and sat on the couch, just thinking to himself. When it was time for the clothes to go into the dryer, he did it, then he got back onto the couch, and he was off to sleep.

**The Next Morning**

Tommy awoke to Jude's cell phone ringing incessantly. He walked over to the side of the bed to answer it, but it stopped ringing. He looked at the clock; it read 9:34am. He sat on the edge of the bed and watched Jude sleep. Tommy knew Jude wasn't sleeping peacefully. She had an unpleasant expression on her face. Of all the times he and Jude went to sleep at the rehearsal space, she never had this look.

Her phone began to ring again. He answered before it could wake Jude. It was…Shay?

"Why are you calling so early?" Tommy asked. He skipped the pleasantries and greetings and got straight to the point.

"Where is Jude? Is she okay?" Shay asked him. He didn't hide the anger in his voice either.

"She's with me." Tommy boastfully replied. He was happy that Jude was finally with him, and not with Shay.

"Where are you?"

"None of your business."

"It is my business when Jude leaves me a voicemail in the middle of the night, crying."

_I still don't know why she was crying? _Tommy was thinking that in his head, but he said it out loud.

"Where is she?" Shay asked again, if it was possible, he was even angrier.

Jude began to toss and turn in the bed.

"Gotta go." Tommy hung up the phone.

**Elsewhere**

"Yo Shay-Shay, why is your panties in a bunch?" Spied asked Shay. He was mocking the look Shay had on his face.

At that moment, Shay forgot he was in the G-Major lobby. He came to G-Major to look for Jude after he got her voicemail.

"Shut up drummer boy, when is Tommy getting back?" Shay asked.

"I don't know." Spied shrugged his shoulders. "And for the record, I play bass guitar, dude!" he rolled his eyes.

"If you're looking for Tommy, he won't be back until Friday." Kwest said, as he was walking by with a handful of tapes.

"Where is he?" Shay asked.

"Miami." Kwest simply replied.

Shay felt like his world stopped. Tommy said Jude was with him. If they're in Miami, then…**David**. He quickly pulled his phone out to listen to Jude's voicemail message again.

_Shay it's Jude. I know it's late, but I really need you right now!_ (She sniffled and wiped a tear from her face.) _Please answer your phone! PLEASE__**!**_(She yelled in frustration.) _I can't take this anymore!_

"Ha! There you go, with that constipated look on your face again." Spied says.

Shay looks at him, anger flashing in his eyes. "Jude is in trouble, it could be life or death, and you're making jokes!"

"What do you mean life or death?" Spied asked, now he was being serious.

Shay didn't answer; he just headed for the door. Before he could pull the door open, Sadie called his name. He turned to look at Sadie at the receptionist desk with the same expression he gave Spied.

"What's wrong?" Sadie asked him.

"Jude is in Miami."

That was all he had to say, because Sadie snatched the headphone set off of her, grabbed her jacket, and followed Shay outside. Kwest saw this and he immediately followed Sadie. Then Spied, Kyle, and Wally followed. Jamie followed SME.

"WAR!" Patsy declared, as she took her boot off and held it in the air, as she charged out of G-Major like a Viking.

**Meanwhile in Miami…**

"You ready to go?" Tommy asked Jude. They had already gotten dressed and ate breakfast. They agreed to go back to the cemetery. Jude looked a little skeptical, but she knew that she had to tell Tommy everything.

"Yes, I'm ready." she replied.

On the elevator, Tommy felt nervous. He was going to finally find out what was wrong with Jude. But, he had a pain in his stomach. He knew what today was. Today was the day his life changed forever, seven years ago. Today, he's going to tell Jude about Angie and what happened to her. He's going to explain why he's always acting hot and cold. He's going to explain why he kissed her on her sweet sixteenth, then why he had to take it back. Today he will tell Jude everything about the complicated life of Tommy Quincy.

**Please Review. Chapter 15 is coming up next. That's right! Two updates in one day! Check back later today to read the next chapter.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Instant Star.

**Author's Note:** Okay, so I tried to upload but the site wouldn't let me. I hope this chapter is okay.

**Chapter 15**

"Are you going to tell me about her?" Jude asked. She and Tommy had arrived at the cemetery ten minutes ago. Tommy laid a single white rose on Angie's gravestone, and then he was silent.

"Tommy?"

"It happened when I was in Boyz Attack. We had made it big. I'm talking sold out stadiums, worldwide tours, we had it all. I was young and I wanted to have fun. But I was married to Portia, of course. I think I did love her at one point in time, but it seemed so dull. That's when I met Angie. She was a backup singer for our second tour.

**Flashback**

"Grazie Italia!" Tommy shouted into the microphone as Boyz Attack finished their concert for Italy. He and the rest of the group ran backstage.

"Man we was on fire tonight!" Andre excitedly danced around, doing some of the group's moves.

"Some of us need to stick to the routine." Chaz stated, as he took a sip of water. Everyone knew he was talking about Tommy.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tommy asked, as he took off his bandana.

"It means that it's not called the Tommy Show!" Chaz responded. "You can't make up your own moves."

"It should be called the Tommy Show! You know why? It's because I sing better than you. I dance better you. I'm just better than you. And these moves are tired, who died and made you the choreographer?" Tommy was in Chaz's face now.

"You need to back up Tom, because this isn't what you want." Chaz said, as he balled up his fists.

"Try me!" Tommy said, as he pushed Chaz. Brian and Dustin ran in to stop the fight before it got ugly. Andre, Brian, and Dustin looked at each other and shook their head. Tommy and Chaz were always fighting over who was the best.

"Okay, I'm about to find a bella to take out tonight, so Ciao." Dustin said.

"Really Dust?" Andre laughed at him. "Bella? Ciao?"

"We're in Italy man. You know how that saying goes, When in Rome…" Dustin replied.

"Do you even know the end of that phrase?" Brian asked.

"Whatever man." Dustin said, and then he left.

"Well, Brian and I are about to party with some groupies. I think that's what Dust was trying to say. You guys coming?" Andre asked Tommy and Chaz.

"No." Chaz said. He was still angry.

"I might catch up with you guys later." Tommy said. He had to call Portia because she was sick.

"Hey babe." Tommy asked, as soon as she answered.

"Hey." Portia said sounding very nasally.

"How are ya?" he asked. His attention was on the brunette that was across the room talking with the other backup singers.

"Tommy? Tommy?" Portia yelled in a scratchy voice.

"Huh?"

"I asked how the concert went."

"It went good. I gotta go." He said, as he hung up. He walked over to her.

"I don't think we've been properly introduced. I'm Tommy." He said, as he extended his hand for her to shake.

"I'm Angie." she replied and shook his hand.

"Do you want to go somewhere and talk?" he asked. He felt his back pocket to see if he had condoms. _Check. _

"Sure." Angie said.

"Excuse us ladies." Tommy said to the other backup singers, as he and Angie walked to the tour bus. They all looked at Angie with envy in their eyes. They knew Tommy always went for the new girls.

"Have fun with your hand." Tommy laughed at Chaz.

Chaz gave him the middle finger and dug into his pocket for his daily supply of cocaine. "Any of you ladies want to party?" he asked the singers. Chaz was every bit of a cliché.

When Tommy and Angie walked onto the tour bus, they saw Kwest sitting at the table playing cards by himself. Kwest looked up and smiled. "Hey T. Hey Angie."

"Hey K." Angie replied and gave him a hug.

Tommy wanted some time alone with Angie. "Kwest run to the diner and get some food." Kwest already knew what that meant. But Angie was a good girl, so he wasn't going to let Tommy use her.

"Sure man, but can I talk to you outside?" Kwest asked Tommy.

They got off the tour bus and Kwest looked at Tommy. He had that 'time to get lucky' look on his face. Tommy felt like he was wasting precious time, so he spoke up. "What's up?"

"She's different." Kwest said.

"Oooh, she's a virgin?" Tommy's eyes lit up and a smile spread across his face.

"I mean, she's a good girl."

"So. Good girls are always looking for a chance to go bad. And my job is to help them make that transition as smooth as possible. Or rough, if that's how they like it."

"Tommy for real, she's not like that, okay? Treat her with respect."

"Kwest, you need to get laid. Why didn't you go with Andre and Brian?"

"First, I do get laid. Second, I'm still recovering from the hotel party."

"Oh yeah." Tommy laughed as he remembered finding a very drunk Kwest doing shots off of two models in the Jacuzzi. "Okay, I'm still starving. How about that food?" he asked Kwest.

"Remember what I said." Kwest went to the diner. Tommy went back to the bus.

"Sorry about that…" he tried to remember her name.

"Angie." she said. She politely smiled at him.

"So, do you like singing, or is it just paying the bills?" Tommy was trying to make small talk. He didn't want to just pounce on her. Well, he did, but he wanted her to think that he had self-control.

"I love singing. I've been singing since I was three years old. I was so happy when I got picked to sing for you guys! I am a huge fan!" Angie couldn't believe she was sitting at a table, talking to _The_ Lil' Tommy Q.

"Yeah baby, I'm a fan too." Tommy said. He knew he had her right where he wanted her when she started talking about being a fan. He moved closer to her and put his arm around her. "You smell good." he said, as he kissed her neck. Angie quickly sat up straight. She felt so nervous, but she had to act confident. Well, as confident as a 17 year-old could be while in the presence of a superstar.

"You didn't think I would be that easy did you?" Angie asked Tommy.

Tommy looked surprised. They were easy, weren't they? Maybe Kwest was right. Maybe Angie was different. He tried to play cool. "Of course not."

"I'm a good girl Tommy." Angie winked at him, and then she left the tour bus, leaving Tommy to his thoughts.

Those thoughts only lasted a week until he found out Angie was 17 years-old. He tried to avoid her, but it was just something about her, that he couldn't resist. He and Angie became best friends, which didn't sit well with Portia. She noticed the glances on stage between the two.

Portia called Tommy on it, one night after a show. He denied that he and Angie were sexually involved, and he was telling the truth. Portia didn't believe him. Tommy began to spend more time with Angie and they had a strong connection.

Two weeks after Angie turned 18, she finally got the courage to tell Tommy how she felt about him. She showed up at the guys' apartment. She knew Tommy would be there because he and Portia had a fight the previous night. So, of course she kicked him out. The rest of the guys were out for the day, so it gave her a chance to talk to Tommy alone. Angie knocked, and a half-naked woman answered the door. Angie peered into the door some more, and she saw Tommy on the couch, cuddled with another half-naked woman.

**End of Flashback**

"When I looked towards the doors, I saw her. She was so hurt and angry. I never meant to hurt her; I was only cheating on Portia. Before I could get up, she had already left. Later on, the news said she died from a car accident. They said she was driving above the speed limit and she lost control of the car and hit a tree."

"I am so sorry Tommy." Jude said.

"She wouldn't have been driving so fast if she wasn't mad at me. It's my fault that she's dead. She had a bright future ahead of her. She was going to make it big in the music industry."

"Tommy, it's not your fault." Jude tried to comfort him.

"I feel like I led her on. Why else would she have gotten so mad at me? I really screwed up." Tommy was really upset.

"No you didn't Tommy, stop being so hard on yourself."

"I did Jude! I screwed up with Angie and I screwed up with you!"

Jude was speechless.

"When we first met and we wrote that song on the pier, I felt a strong connection with you. You were smart, funny, sexy, creative, and the best damn musician I ever had the pleasure of working with. Then Georgia had me producing your first album and we started to spend a lot of time together. That connection only grew stronger. Then, I kissed you at your 16th birthday. It felt so right, but it was so wrong. Not only because you were underage, but because that connection was the strongest it had ever been. I had to stop. And that's why I told you we had to pretend that kiss never happened. I saw in your eyes, how hurt you were."

Jude was crying now.

"I would say our relationship was just like mine and Angie's because I did lead you on. But, I realized we were nothing like Angie and me, because I fell in love with you Jude."

Tommy held Jude's hands in his.

"I thought I would lose you if I stayed with you, and that's why I left for those years. I did it for Maya and Darius, but I did it for us too. It was completely foolish because I lost you anyway." Tommy searched into Jude's eyes to see her reaction. Her blue eyes were filled with understanding, but also with affliction. Tommy stared at her as she walked away. He gave her a confused look when she stopped in front of a gravestone. She waved him over to her. When he got there, he looked at the gravestone. _Tyler Ramone Harrison-Matthews? That's the same name she has tattooed on her. Wait a minute, __**Harrison**__? Maybe it's one of her relatives. _Tommy read the gravestone aloud.

"Tyler Ramone Harrison-Matthews"

Jude closed her eyes and winced as she heard Tommy say her son's name. It was so painful.

He continued to read. "An Angel Borrowed-"

Jude cut him off and finished the inscription. "Now Returned. Rest Peacefully Little One."

Tommy looked at her, confused. He was waiting for her to explain.

"I guess it's my turn." she said, as she took a deep breath.

**Please Review/Comment. Next chapter coming soon.**

**Author's Note: **I liked writing Tommy's personality when he was with Boyz Attack. He seemed like he was like that; sleeping with a lot of women, cheating on Portia, his attitude, everything lol. And if I didn't make it clear, Portia didn't cause the car accident like she did in the show. I made her innocent. Okay, Chapter 16 is coming soon.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Instant Star. The song used in the flashback is called "Fade To Black" by Metallica, and I don't own that.

**PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR NOTES. IMPORTANT INFORMATION.**

**Author's Note 1:** Okay, so I'm back again. It took me a while to create this chapter. I'm sure we all want to know Tommy's reaction to what's been happening to Jude, so I will be writing in Tommy's point of view. The sentences that are in "quotation marks" is what Tommy is saying to Jude. The rest is his thoughts, because it is in his point of view. The words in _italic_ are flashbacks.

**Author's Note 2:** **Ch.13, 14, and 15 all happened in two days.** **The 1****st**** day** is when David assaulted Jude, she went to the cemetery and Tommy saw her. She spent the night with him to be safe. **The 2****nd**** day **is when Shay and the G-Major crew are headed to Miami. And Tommy and Jude go back to the cemetery, and he tells her about Angie. Then in this chapter (Ch.16), **still** **Day 2**, Jude tells Tommy what happened to her. **So, please don't be confused in this chapter when I say things like "last night", I am referring to Day 1.** So, let's see what's going to happen.

**Author's Note 3:** I put the instructions on how to view the picture of Tommy, Jude, and David at the end of the chapter.

*****_**I know, so many author notes, but here is Ch.16.**_*****

**Chapter 16**

**Tommy's POV**

Jude looked down at the ground and took another deep breath. Whatever she wanted to tell me had to be really hard, because she couldn't look me in the eye. She opened her mouth and was about to say something, but she didn't. She stared at the ground again.

"Jude, what is it that you want to tell me?"

She finally looked up at me with tears in her eyes. On instinct, I touched her face to wipe the tears away, but she moved away from me. It was kind of weird. It was kind of like she needed the tears to fall to tell me her story.

"Tommy," she began. "Promise me you won't hate me."

I was confused as hell. I could never hate her, especially when it seems like she's in a lot of pain. I was drawn back to what she said after another tear fell.

"Jude, I promise I won't hate you. I could never hate you." I had to reassure her.

She traced the name **"Tyler"** on the gravestone with her fingers. I thought I heard her say, "Mommy is so sorry." I looked at her still confused, and unsure of what I just heard. She began to talk.

"Tommy, I haven't been honest with you. There are a lot of things that I haven't told you." I waited for her to continue.

"Tyler was," She cleared her throat. "Tyler is my son; me and David's son."

Okay, I swear to god somebody just punched me in the stomach, because I can't breathe. I'm not naïve, so I knew they probably had sex. Hey, I was gone for three years! But I was hoping they didn't have a lot of sex. They had a kid together? Wait a minute; I glanced at the gravestone again, then at Jude. I hope I wasn't being rude but I had to ask.

"How did he die?" More tears began to flow rapidly, but she covered her face with her hands. I don't know why she was ashamed for me to see her cry. She began to hyperventilate as she cried

"I had a miscarriage." she said, barely above a whisper.

I didn't know what to say. She was devastated. I was devastated for her. I pulled her into my arms and hugged her tightly. She was shaking uncontrollably as she cried. God, I wish that never happened to her. I should have been there for her. I tightened my embrace and gently rubbed the back of her head. My shirt was soaked but I didn't care. "I'm sorry, Jude. I'm so sorry that happened to you." I wiped at the stray tears that were falling from my face.

After a while, she calmed down a little. Her eyes were red and puffy, but she was still breath-taking and beautiful. She looked at me and she was about to say something else, but I stopped her.

"You don't have to explain anything else. We can leave if you want to." She looked sad and exhausted. I mentally kicked myself for insisting that she tell me everything. This was a lifetime of hurt and pain, and I didn't need to know anything else. There was no way I could put her through that.

"No, Tommy. I have to tell you everything right now because I know I won't have the strength to tell you later."

"Jude, you don't have to."

"I need to." She insisted.

I stayed silent.

"After we lost Tyler-" She began to speak, and I couldn't help but feel a little jealous when she referred to her and David as "we". I don't know what it is; I just don't like that guy. He almost got punched when he ran into me by the elevators in the hospital! **(**If you don't remember, see Ch.10**)**

"a lot of things began to change. I became depressed and I couldn't write a song if my life depended on it. I wasn't in a singing mood."

I nodded at her. That's completely understandable. Something tragic happened to her, there was nothing to sing about.

"David started to change too. He began to drink a lot more. We began to argue a lot more."

Wow, nice way to step up and take care of your girlfriend, David. I'm being sarcastic.

"Then…" Jude took a deep breath. "He started to hit me." she mumbled.

"What did you say?" I asked her. I was so focused on the way she was nervously biting her lip, that I didn't hear her. I heard her say something, but I'm sure I heard that wrong. I really need to get my ears checked.

"David hits me!" she yelled out in anguish.

"**NO! NO WAY IN HELL!**" I thought out loud. Jude gave me a strange look after my outburst. My mind was in overdrive, trying to process what she just told me. How the fuck did I miss this?

She has been acting weird. Last night when I saw her here at this same exact spot, she had been crying. I knew something wasn't right. Think Tommy think! She was crying, I asked her if she was okay. I know it was a stupid question, obviously she wasn't okay, but while I waited for her response, I noticed…she had a red mark on her face! **(**See Ch.14**) **Everything started flashing in my head.

**Flashback**

_Life it seems will fade away_

_Drifting further every day_

_Getting lost within myself_

_Nothing matters, no one else_

_I have lost the will to live _

_Simply nothing more to give_

_There is nothing more for me_

_Need the end to set me free_

_Things not what they used to be_

_Missing one inside of me_

_Deathly lost, this can't be real_

_Cannot stand this hell I feel_

_Emptiness is filling me_

_To the point of agony_

_Growing darkness taking dawn_

_I was me but now he's gone_

_No one but me can save myself_

_But it's too late _

_Now I can't think_

_Think why I should even try_

_Yesterday seems as though_

_It never existed_

_Death greets me warm_

_Now I will just say goodbye_

_-Tommy watched her as she sang. He saw the despair written all over her face. Her music was different from its usual tune. It was dark and gloomy. Tommy saw Kwest walking by and he grabbed his arm. "Kwest, what the hell was that!" he yelled at him._

"_That's the type of songs she sings now." Kwest said._

"_What's wrong with her?" Tommy asked._

"_Man, I don't know. Everybody tries to help her but she is always depressed." Kwest answered. _**(**See Ch.8**)**

**End of Flashback**

"All of those awful sad ass songs you and Kwest produced while I was away?"

She gave me an offended look. "I didn't mean it like that. I'm just saying, that's not the type of songs you usually record." I had to clarify that. She nodded her head.

**Flashback**

_There it goes again. She just jumped when I tried to get close to her. What the hell? Does she seriously think I would hurt her? Tommy thought in his head. He looked at Jude, who was now frightened. _

"_What's wrong girl? You know I won't hurt you." Tommy said in a soft voice._

_Jude saw his soft expression, but looks can be deceiving. David taught her that. "You already did Quincy. You hurt me when you left me three years ago." _

_Tommy knew they were going to have this conversation at some point. "It wasn't my choice Jude. I didn't want to leave you."_

"_Then why did you leave? Because, if you actually cared about me, you wouldn't have left." Jude yelled at him…_

…"_Well at least that guy wanted me." Jude started crying. She wasn't sure if what she just said was true. Did David really want me? If he did, he wouldn't have hurt me like he did. _

"_I wanted you!" Tommy yelled._

"_If you wanted me, you wouldn't have left and I wouldn't have met David. And he wouldn't have…" Jude stopped in mid-sentence and began to cry harder. _

_Tommy calmed down from yelling and he looked at Jude. "He wouldn't have what, Jude?"_

_Jude leaned against the door and started hyperventilating. Tommy was scared to get close to her because it would just make the situation worse._

"_What did he do to you?" Tommy asked._

"_I...I can't brrrr...eathe." Jude collapsed to the floor._

**(**See Ch.9**)**

**End of Flashback**

"That day, we argued in the studio, you said he did something to you, but you never told me what he did. You were trying to tell me that he hit you?" I asked her. She nodded her head 'yes'.

**Flashback**

_As they continued to kiss like the world would end, Tommy grabbed her wrist as a sense of security, but he quickly let go when she winced in pain._

_He broke the kiss to apologize._

_"I'm sorry." he said, as he began to examine her wrist._

_Jude quickly yanked it from his grasp. "It's nothing. I'm fine."_

_"That doesn't look fine." he said, as he gently held her wrist again. "What happened?_"

**(**See Ch.12**)**

**End of Flashback**

I grabbed her wrist and I could still see a slight abrasion there.

"The day I kissed you and I said I love you, and you said you love me too, that asshole had just recently hit you!" I was getting angrier as I started to piece all of this together. She withdrew her wrist from my hold and she looked down and whispered "yes".

"Jude, what the hell! Why didn't you tell me?" I didn't mean to yell at her, but she should have told me.

"What was I supposed to do Tommy?" she had tears in her eyes.

"You were supposed to tell me! Jude, no one should ever put their hands on you! You should have told me that bitch of a boyfriend was hurting you!"

"I'm sorry, I was scared." She told me.

I pulled her into my arms again. "You don't ever have to be scared again. I promise." I kissed the top of her head and wiped away the stray tears on her face. "Is there anything else you need to tell me?" I asked her. I just wanted all of our secrets to be out in the open. God, I hope there's nothing else.

She stepped back from me and she started to tear up again. Damn, this guy really damaged her. "What is it?" I asked.

"You know when you found me here last night?" She asked. I nodded my head.

"I came here late last night because I ran away from David." I looked at her confused. It just occurred to me that I didn't ask her why she was even in Miami.

"When you left again, I thought you weren't coming back. So, I left. I couldn't stay and let you break my heart all over again. So, I left with David."

Damn, I did break her heart didn't I?

She began speaking again. "That was a big mistake because when we came back to Miami, we fell back into the same pattern. He started drinking again and I started to ignore him again. But, this time it was different." She choked out another tear.

"What happened?" I asked her. I desperately needed to know.

She took another deep breath, then she said…

"David tried to rape me."

I could feel my blood boil. And I felt the disgusting bile rise in the back of my throat. My heart was beating in my ears and my fists were clenched. And I was so catastrophically angry that I couldn't even see straight. Jude was a blur, but I could still hear her.

"I got away after he slapped me and I drove here to get a peace of mind." I heard her say.

**I'm going to kill him! I'm going to kill him! I'm going to kill him!**

Her cell phone started to ring, breaking me out of my homicidal thoughts. She looked at the caller id, she bent down and kissed the gravestone, and then she began to walk back to the car.

**Please Review. Next Chapter Coming Soon.**

**Author's Note 4: I created a photo to give this story more meaning. I want to give you a visual of Set Me Free Leave Me Be.**

**So, if you want to see the photo:**

**Go to my profile page. Copy and paste the link in your web browser. (Posting a web address is not allowed on a story that is why I'm sending you to my profile page.) Let me know if you were or were not able to see the photo and tell me what you think. And don't forget to review the story. The next chapter is coming soon. Thank you!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Instant Star.

**Author's Note:** The story is almost complete. I'm going to make it an even 20 chapters. Don't be sad there will be a sequel, if you want a sequel. You have to leave reviews to let me know what you want.

Also, I know the guy I have playing David is hot! And I'm sorry for making him a monster to Jude. Maybe I can redeem him and he could be a good guy? Nah, no way lol, okay maybe?

**Warning:** Explicit Language.

**Chapter 17**

"Hello?" Jude answered her phone when she got back to the car.

"Jude, are you okay?" Shay's voice was urgent.

Jude lightly slapped her head. She forgot that she called Shay last night.

"Yes, I'm fine." she replied.

"Where are you?" He asked.

"Miami." she said softly. She thought about lying to Shay, but she couldn't keep anymore secrets to herself. So, she told him the truth. Jude knew Shay was going to be mad at her.

"I know." he simply stated.

"How do you know?" She was confused because no one knew she was in Miami, not even Sadie.

"It's a long story. Where are you?" he asked again.

"Umm, Shay I just said I was in Miami." She said it slowly because apparently he didn't hear her.

"No, I mean where in Miami?"

"Oh, I'm at the Forestlawn Cemetery." **(**just a name of a cemetery, it might or might not be a cemetery in Miami named that**)**

"Are you there alone?"

"Not exactly." Jude said, nervously.

"Is Tommy with you?" Shay asked.

Jude gasped. "How do you know that?"

"Nevermind that. Stay there, we will be there in about 20 minutes." then he hung up.

She looked over at her son's gravestone where she'd left Tommy. She saw his mouth moving, and she wished she knew what he was saying. Then it dawned on her.

_Why is Shay in Miami? And did he say __**we**__ will be there in 20 minutes?_

**20-Something Minutes Later**

A black van pulled up next to Tommy's rental car. Shay, Sadie, Kwest, Jamie, Patsy, Spiederman, Kyle, and Wally hopped out.

"What are all of you doing here?" Jude asked. She was surprised, but slightly annoyed.

"We came to see you, dude." Spied said.

"Yeah, we came to see you." Shay said in a very accusatory tone.

Jude glared at him as he hugged her. While they hugged, Jude whispered in Shay's ear, "Why did you bring all of them?"

"We're all worried about you. Why didn't you tell me you were back in Miami with **him**?" Shay was referring to David.

"It was a mistake, okay. So, can we all just go home?"

"I missed you little sister." Sadie said, as she embraced Jude.

Shay spotted Tommy at a gravestone. While the G-Major crew took turns hugging Jude and telling her how much they missed her, he walked over to Tommy.

Shay cleared his throat to let his presence be known. Tommy looked at him, acknowledged his presence, then back to the gravestone. Shay followed his gaze and his eyes grew wide. This was his first time seeing Tyler's grave.

"It's seems unreal, doesn't it?" Shay asked.

"You knew about this?" Tommy asked, incredulously.

"Yeah, Jude told me a while back." Shay felt slightly happy that Jude told him something before she told Tommy.

Tommy had a painfully jealous look on his face. His expression quickly turned from jealous to anger. "So, you knew about this for a while, and you didn't do anything about it?"

Kwest saw Tommy and Shay in a very intimidating standoff. He excused himself from the little reunion they were having and quickly walked to where the two men stood. When he approached them, he heard Shay say, "That's why I'm here."

Tommy gave him a confused look.

"Jude begged me not do anything about it, but I figure since we're both here, and you know now, we can solve this 'problem'." Shay replied.

"What's going on?" Kwest finally asked.

Tommy pulled Kwest to the side and briefly told him about Tyler and that David was hurting Jude.

It all made sense to him now. He wondered why Jude was acting different, it all made sense.

"That son of a bitch was putting his hands on my little sister!" Kwest was furious!

Tommy nodded his head.

"What are we going to do, because I'm down for whatever!" Kwest said.

"I say, we pay him a little visit." Shay handed Tommy a piece of paper with Jude and David's address on it.

In the midst of everything going on around her, Jude glanced at Tommy, Shay, and Kwest. They looked like they were up to something, and that worried her deeply.

Kwest pulled out his cellphone and typed the address into his GPS. "Let's do this!" Kwest said. He was still angry and his adrenaline was pumping.

They walked back to the rest of the crew. Tommy pulled Jamie aside.

"I need you to do me a huge favor."

Jamie looked confused. "What is it?"

"I need you to get Jude out of here."

"Why?"

"Just please take her to the airport and wait for us to get there."

Sadie walked over to Kwest, who was pacing in a small circle.

"Hey baby, what's wrong?" she asked.

Kwest ignored her. He kept his head down while he paced.

"Kwest?" she placed her hands on his chest to stop him from moving. Then she lifted his face to meet hers. His eyes were bloodshot red and it scared her. She knew he was beyond mad.

"Kwest, talk to me. What's wrong?" She tried to calm him down by gently rubbing his ears. That usually worked, but not this time.

Kwest moved Sadie's hands away. "T, let's go!" he shouted to Tommy.

"Alright." Tommy replied. Shay tossed the keys to Jamie and he announced to the crew that they were heading to the airport.

"Already?" Wally whined.

"Dude, we didn't even get a chance to do anything." Spied said.

"I agree." Kyle added.

"Quit your belly-aching." Patsy commented.

Tommy unlocked his rental car and Shay got in.

"What's going on Tommy?" Jude asked.

Tommy looked into her heavenly blue eyes and he didn't want to lie to her.

"We're all going to the airport. I'm riding with Tommy." Shay spoke up. Jude just stared into his eyes, begging for him to tell her the truth.

"Come on T, let's go!" Kwest said again.

Tommy hugged Jude, and then he walked around the car and got in the driver seat.

Kwest was about to get in when Sadie grabbed him. "You're riding with them?" she asked.

"Yes, now go get in the van!" Kwest yelled at her.

Sadie's eyes got watery, but she turned away from him, so he wouldn't see her cry. "Come on Jude." she grabbed her sister's hand and pulled her to the van.

Jamie pulled alongside Tommy's car. "Am I following you guys to the airport?"

"Do you know how to get there?" Shay asked.

Jamie nodded his head 'yes'.

"Then, we'll follow you." Shay answered back.

Jude ears pricked up at Shay's statement. He certainly didn't sound like he was telling the truth.

"Okay." Jamie said. He led the way out of the cemetery and onto the road.

"We'll follow them for about five minutes, and then we'll make our detour." Tommy said.

Jude kept her eyes on Tommy's car. After five minutes of driving, she saw his car lag behind a few cars. Then, his car took a right, and they were out of sight.

"Jamie, make a U-turn."

"Jude, I have to keep straight ahead."

"We're not going to the airport right now." she told him.

"We're not?" Sadie asked.

Jude shook her head.

"Well, we should tell Tommy." Jamie glanced at the rearview mirror. "Uh, guys, I don't see them, do you?"

Sadie looked back and she didn't see them either. She pulled out her cell to call them, but Jude quickly snatched it from her.

"No, I have a plan. Jamie make a U-turn now!" Jude shouted at him.

Jamie made the turn like Jude told him to.

"Okay, can somebody tell me what's going on?" Sadie asked.

"Me too." Jamie added.

"We're following Tommy's car to see where they're going." Jude said.

"Woo-hoo! High speed car chase! Come on Jamester put your pedal to the medal!" Patsy reached her foot over and stomped Jamie's feet on the gas pedal.

"Ow!" Jamie yelped in pain.

"Patsy, no! They can't see us. We have to drive slowly, just don't lose their car." Jude spotted their car a few blocks ahead.

"We can't even have a car chase. This trip sucks." Spied pouted.

After ten minutes of following the car, Jude started to notice some of the places. She shook her head. There was no way they were going to where she thought they were going.

After a few more familiar places, she was convinced that they were going to the condo.

"No way!" Jude thought out loud.

"What?" Sadie asked.

"Jamie, can you make a pit stop? I gotta drain the main vein." Kyle interrupted.

"I gotta piss something fierce." Wally said.

"I gotta relieve the anaconda." Spied added.

"Seriously guys, do you all have to go now?" Jamie asked.

"I could just go right here." Spied said. "Kyle, scoot over so I can use the cup holder."

After Sadie heard him unzip his pants, she yelled, "PULL OVER!" She was disgusted.

They pulled into a gas station and everyone got out except for Jude. She took in her surroundings. She remembered when David stopped at this gas station because she craved chili cheese-flavored chips and half-lemonade/half-iced tea when she was pregnant with Tyler. This gas station was the only one that had it. David would drive back and forth to get it for her. Now, looking at this gas station made her sick to her stomach.

**Meanwhile**

"This is it." Shay said.

"I'm going to park the car farther down." Tommy said.

"So, how are we going to do this? We need to get in there and I doubt he'll just let me in." Shay stated.

"Right, and he knows who you are too Tommy, so I'll get my foot in the door, then I'll let you guys in." Kwest told them.

"Okay, let's do this for Jude!" Shay said.

"For Jude." Kwest replied.

"For Jude." Tommy said.

Kwest walked to the door and rang the doorbell. He was trying his best to contain his anger, but it was still too soon. He knocked on the door because David was taking too long to answer.

"Wait a minute." David grumbled. He was still trying to get rid of his hangover.

Kwest rang the bell and knocked on the door again.

"Wait a damn minute!" David yelled as he slipped a shirt on and opened the door. "Can I help you?"

Kwest put on a fake smile. "Is there where Jude Harrison lives? I'm a big fan."

"That's good to know." David, said as he was closing the door.

Kwest put his fist against the door. "Is she here? I would love to get a picture with her."

"She's not here." David started to close the door again.

Kwest yanked the door open wider. "I can stay until she gets here. I love her music. I have all her greatest hits. You have some greatest hits too, right?"

"Huh?" David gave him a confused look.

"Greatest hits, like this..." Kwest punched David and he flew across the room and hit the glass table.

"Man, what the hell!" David shouted, as he tried to get up from the floor.

Kwest rushed into the condo and kicked David back down to the ground.

"You like to hit women, don't you?" Kwest asked him.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Just leave." David begged.

Just then, Tommy and Shay walked in. David looked towards the door and his eyes grew wide.

"What the fuck are guys doing here? You shouldn't be in my house!" David yelled in a lame attempt to be tough.

"Did you think you were going to get away with hurting Jude?" Shay asked, as he got closer to David.

"MAN, WHATEVER SHE TOLD YOU, SHE'S LYING. SHE'S A LYING BITCH!"

Those were the wrong words to say because before Kwest or Shay could react, Tommy's fist connected to David's mouth. Blood spewed everywhere, some sprayed against Tommy's face. Before David could cry out in pain, Tommy threw another powerful jab to his eye. David hit his head on the big vase sitting on the floor.

"YOU FUCKING COWARD!" Tommy kept shouting as he kicked and punched him at any open space. Kwest restrained David on the ground as Tommy let him have it. Shay was waiting on his turn, but by the looks of it, David wouldn't last that long. After Tommy kicked David in his side, he stood over him and said, "YOU WERE SO QUICK TO PUT YOUR HANDS ON A WOMAN, WHY DON'T YOU BE A MAN AND HIT ME?"

Kwest took this opportunity to punch David in his jaw. "YEAH BITCH! HIT A MAN!"

**Meanwhile**

As the minutes went by Jude's bad feeling was getting worse. She began to honk the horn. "Guys, come on!" Finally, everyone started to get back in the car.

"You want a chocolate bar?" Wally offered Jude.

"No, we have to go! Jamie, at the light, take a right and follow the road until you get to the first set of condos." Jude instructed.

"Why are we going to a condo?" Sadie asked.

"Because that's where Tommy, Shay, and Kwest are…And David." She added.

Sadie's eyes grew wide in understanding. "Oh my god!"

"Quincy should've told me he was going. I would have helped." Jamie said, as he stomped on the gas, and they were off to the condo.

**Back At the Condo**

Shay, Kwest, and Tommy were kicking and stomping David into the ground. He hollered in pain, but was quickly silenced with a kick to the mouth by Shay.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HER AFTER Y'ALL LOST A BABY?" Shay questioned him, as he punched him in the chest. David closed his eyes as the pain radiated all through his body.

"IT'S ALL JUDE'S FAULT!" David yelled.

"FUCK YOU!" Tommy shouted and kicked him in his stomach.

"Stand him up Kwest." Shay instructed. When Kwest stood David up, Shay punched him and he crashed into two lamps.

Tommy yelled as he stomped David in his chest. "AND THAT'S FOR TRYING TO RAPE HER, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" David tried to cough, as air was escaping his body.

All the punching and kicking ceased. Kwest and Shay turned to Tommy.

"He tried to rape her?" Shay asked venomously.

Tommy nodded. Shay and Kwest turned back to David.

"YOU TRIED TO RAPE HER MUTHAFUCKA!" Shay stomped him in his groin.

**Just Then**

As Jamie pulled up to the condo, Jude spotted Tommy's rental car parked a few spaces down. She jumped out of the van. Ms. Helen, her neighbor was standing outside of her condo, with a phone in her hand.

"Jude! Thank God, I thought you were in there! I heard a lot of noise and your door is opened, so I called the police."

Jude disliked Ms. Helen. She had just moved in when Jude returned to Miami with David. She was nice, but she was a nosy neighbor. She was in everyone's business. Jude was annoyed because Ms. Helen was out of town when David started to beat her again. But, here she was now when Tommy, Shay, and Kwest were kicking David's ass.

"YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Jude heard Kwest shout. She ran into the condo. At the sound of Kwest' voice, Sadie went after her sister.

When they walked in, they were shocked at the sight before them. The front room of the condo was wrecked. The lamps were tipped over, the vases were smashed, and there was broken glass everywhere. The sisters stopped walking when they saw Tommy, Kwest and Shay kicking and punching David, as he cried out in pain.

"STOP PLEASE!" David screamed.

"I'm sure that's what Jude was saying to you. But, did you stop? NO!" Shay punched David in the mouth again.

Jude closed her eyes. All of this seemed like a bad dream. When she opened her eyes again, it was reality. David was finally paying for what he had done to her. Deep down inside her, Jude wanted all of this to stop. No matter how horrible he was to her, she didn't want anyone else to get hurt.

"STOP!" Jude yelled.

The guys turned around and looked at Jude. Tommy gave Jude an apologetic look.

"What are you doing here?" Kwest asked.

"Jude…" David weakly called her name.

"Shut the fuck up!" Shay said, as he kicked him.

Sadie walked over to Kwest and wiped some blood off his cheek with her thumb. She was crying as she looked him in his eyes. He was about to gently stroke her cheek, but he had blood on his hands and he didn't want that on her face.

"Baby, I'm sorry but I had to do this for Jude." He said softly. Sadie nodded in understanding.

"I asked you not to do this Shay." Jude reprimanded him.

"And you," she turned to Tommy. "Why did you lie to me?"

"Jude, I'm not going to let some asshole hurt you, and not do anything about." Tommy replied back.

Shay put his fist out to Tommy and they bumped fist in agreement.

"I…never meant…to…hurt… you Jude." David said.

Tommy was about to hit David again, but Jude put her hand to his chest to stop him.

"I know David." Jude said. She walked over to him and touched the side of his face.

"Jude, what are you doing?" Shay and Tommy asked in a harsh tone.

A police siren sounded outside.

Two police officers walked in along with Ms. Helen.

"These three guys right here, officers." Ms. Helen pointed to Tommy, Shay, and Kwest. "They were beating on David." She accused.

"Who lives here?" One officer asked.

"David does, officer. And Jude too." Ms. Helen said as she pointed to Jude.

The other officer got on his walkie-talkie. "We're going to need a medic."

The two officers put Tommy, Shay, and Kwest in handcuffs.

When the medic arrived, the police officers walked the guys out and put them in the back of the police car.

"What's going on?" Kyle asked, as he and the rest of the G-Major crew got out of the van.

"They got arrested for beating up Jude's ex-boyfriend, the one that was beating her up." Sadie was pissed off.

"What?" Spied asked.

As they brought David out on a stretcher, Patsy sneaked over to him, grabbed her knife out of her boot and sliced his arm, before they put him in the ambulance.

"Aaaaggghhh!" David screamed in even more pain.

"VICTORY!" Patsy screamed back.

The police officers quickly handcuffed her. There was no space in the police car for her, but she dove in onto the guy's laps. The officers slammed the door.

"What's up boys?" Patsy asked nonchalantly.

The ambulance took off, and so did the police car.

The rest of the G-Major crew got in their van and followed the police car to the police station.

"Patsy is crazy!" Kyle exclaimed. That was the only exciting thing that happened all day.

"I think I'm in love." Wally drooled. Patsy had him infatuated.

Spied ignored Wally's comment. Nothing mattered right now, but Jude. He tightened his hold around her, as Sadie held Jude's hand.

Jamie pulled out his cellphone and dialed Darius' number.

"Andrews!" Darius shouted.

"Hey Darius, how… are you?" Jamie stammered. He already knew Darius was angry.

"Don't ask me any questions, just answer them! Where the hell is everyone? I come out of my office and everyone is gone! My artists aren't recording! My receptionist isn't answering important business calls! Do you know what that means?"

Jamie thought it was a rhetorical question, so he kept quiet.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS?" Darius yelled.

'Uh, it…means…that…uh…" Jamie stammered again. Darius was scaring him.

"It means that I'm not making money! I don't even care where the hell everyone is, just get back here now!"

"That's why I was calling. We have a problem."

**Please Review. Next Chapter is Coming Soon.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Instant Star. I don't own Gravity by Sara Bareilles. (The title of this story is in the chorus.)

**Author's Note:** I'm back! I lost a lot of inspiration for this story, and that's why it's been a while since I updated. But, I fought writer's block, so I'm back! No Excuses!

And Today is my Birthday (June 12), so I wouldn't feel right without giving you all an update.

Oh, and I thought Patsy should've cut David somewhere other than the arm too.**(**if you know what I mean lol**)** But David was already beat up, so it would have been too cruel. Okay, let's get to it.

**Chapter 18**

"This is so unsanitary." Shay commented on the rust of the metal bunk he was sitting on.

Tommy was unfazed by the holding cell. He had seen much worse conditions when he was in juvenile. He sat against the wall and played with his fingers.

Kwest sat on the opposite side of Tommy. He sat quietly, hoping this wouldn't go on his record. He didn't even have a record.

Patsy leaned against the wall in her own holding cell. Filled with boredom, she began to hum a little. After a while, she began to sing softly.

_Something always brings me back to you  
>It never takes too long<br>No matter what I say or do  
>I still feel you here 'til the moment I'm gone<em>

_You hold me without touch  
>You keep me without chains<br>I never wanted anything so much  
>Than to drown in your love and not feel your rain<em>

_Set me free, leave me be  
>I don't wanna fall another moment into your gravity<br>Here I am and I stand so tall  
>I'm just the way I'm supposed to be<br>But you're on to me and all over me_

_You loved me 'cause I'm fragile  
>When I thought that I was strong<br>But you touch me for a little while  
>And all my fragile strength is gone<em>

"Wow, that girl can sing." Shay whispered to the other guys.__

_Set me free, leave me be  
>I don't wanna fall another moment into your gravity<br>Here I am and I stand so tall  
>I'm just the way I'm supposed to be<em>

_But you're on to me and all over me_

_I live here on my knees  
>As I try to make you see<br>That you're everything I think I need  
>Here on the ground<em>

_But you're neither friend nor foe  
>Though I can't seem to let you go<br>The one thing that I still know  
>Is that you're keeping me down<br>You're keeping me down_

_You're on to me, on to me and all over  
>Something always brings me back to you…<br>It never takes too long_

"Are you serious? I didn't even know you could sing like that. You never do that in the studio." Kwest was shocked.

"The joint always bring something out of me." Patsy said.

"Hey Kwest, if you can get some steel bars and a rusty toilet in the studio, then maybe you can produce a hit." Tommy joked.

**Meanwhile...**

Jude and Sadie sat in the interrogation room with one of the police officers that arrested Tommy, Shay, Kwest, and Patsy. Sadie explained to the officer that her little sister was being physically abused by David. Jude just sat there quietly.

"The guys were protecting her." Sadie finished explaining.

"Well Ms. Harrison..." The police officer looked at Jude. "If all of these accusations are true, you will have to press charges claiming self-defense."

This got Jude's attention. She sat up in her chair. "What other option do I have?"

"These are very serious claims. There is no other option." The officer stated.

Jude took a deep sigh.

"So, what happens to the guys and Patsy?" Sadie asked.

"They will remain behind bars until this is resolved. Would you like me to get started on the paperwork?"

"No!" Jude answered immediately.

"What do you mean no?" Sadie asked.

"I don't want to press charges. David's been through a lot." Jude replied sympathetically.

"Are you serious Jude? You're going to let them rot in jail because you're scared to press charges on that creep!"

"Sadie, I'm not going to let them rot in jail, okay? I just need to figure some things out."

"What is there to figure out?" Sadie asked in a loud and angry tone. "That asshole beat you! He made you feel like you were nothing! But, you still have things to figure out?"

"Sadie, you don't understand." Jude tried to reason with her.

"You know what? You're right, I don't understand. But I'm about to find some form of clarity. Officer, start the paperwork!"

"Sadie, no!" Jude shouted.

"YES!" Sadie shouted back.

"Umm, technically the victim has to give me the okay to start the paperwork." the police officer said.

Sadie gave Jude an intense stare.

"Sir, can you let me out?" Jude asked.

The police officer unlocked the door and Jude walked out. Sadie huffed and followed her sister out. Jude walked to the front of the police station, where the rest of the G-Major crew waited.

"Jamie, can you take me somewhere?" Jude asked him.

Before Jamie could answer, Sadie cut in. "Take you where?"

Jude didn't respond.

"Don't tell me you're going to see **him** at the hospital?" Sadie was outraged!

Jude still didn't respond.

Jude held her breath as she opened the door to David's room. The sounds of the hospital machines made her heart race, as she walked closer to his bed. He was asleep. She winced at the sight of his cuts and bruises. Jude closed her eyes as she had a flashback.

**Flashback...**

_...The sun's light peeked through the hospital curtains. It burned her eyes. As her eyelids opened, a massive headache began to pound through her skull. She had no idea where she was. She heard beeping a noise and what sounded like a water drip. There was a nasty taste in her mouth..._

_...Unable to sit up, she turned her head to the left. It seems like the beeping noise was coming from a heart monitor that she was connected to. The water drip sound came from the morphine drip (IV). And that nasty taste in her mouth, that came from tons of medication..._

_...She turned her head to the right. Through the opening of the bathroom door, she saw it. The bathroom mirror showed her reflection. The mere sight of herself made her cry. She felt hideous because she had cuts and bruises everywhere. Then, it came to her. She remembered last night. She remembered her and David driving home from the game. She remembered he stopped at the red light. She remembered the light changed to green. She remembered the crash!_

_She clenched her stomach and she felt empty._

**End of Flashback**

When Jude opened her eyes, a tear slid down her cheek. She cradled his face in her hands. She noticed a familiar scar on his cheek, the ever-so-present reminder of when he tried to save her from the car wreck that sent their world crashing down. Jude gently kissed his scar.

David opened his eyes. "I'm sorry Jude." he started.

"Shush. It's okay." she told him.

"No, it's not okay. You're my heart, Jude. And I hurt you. This might sound stupid, and it probably is. I figured that if I was hurting you, then I was hurting myself." David's tears were streaming down his face.

"After a while of drinking, I couldn't feel the pain anymore. I felt numb. I **wanted** to feel the pain. I **needed** to feel the pain. All I felt was shame and regret after I hurt you. I felt so fuckin' low. I was scum of the Earth because I was turning into my father."

"David, please stop." Jude told him

"Even though you'll never admit it, that accident was my fault. I should've been paying more attention to the road. Our son is dead because of me!"

He held Jude's wrists in his hands. "I'm so sorry."

Jude withdrew her wrists from his hold. She wiped at the tears on her face. "I didn't blame you for what happened."

"I know you blame me. You don't have to say it. I can see it in your eyes."

"No, David. I never blamed you for what happened. I just don't understand why we couldn't grieve together. David, I lost a part of me. I didn't know that I was going to lose you too. You told me you would never hurt me, but you did." Jude sniffled.

"I know baby and I'm sorry. I promise I won't do it again. Let's start over." David tried to hold Jude, but she moved away.

"I came here for closure and to say goodbye." Jude explained. "I need to move on from this. I need to move on from you."

David gave her a sad expression. She leaned in and kissed him on his cheek.

"Goodbye David." As she walked away, she heard, "Please don't leave me, like my son left me." She quickly wiped at the tear that threatened to fall. She took a deep breath and walked away.

**Meanwhile…**

"Sir, we're here." The pilot said.

"Good. Stacy is the car outside?" Darius asked his assistant.

"Yes Mr. Mills, the car is waiting." She responded.

**Police Station**

Darius walked into the police station with his bodyguard.

"Oh no." Jamie whispered.

"What's the problem dude?" Spied asked.

Jamie pointed to the door.

"Yeah, that's a big, bald head problem." Spied said.

"I didn't know he was going to actually fly here." Jamie said.

Darius looked around until he finally spotted his employees sitting in the waiting area. He marched over to them.

"Okay, now I'm here. What the hell happened?"

**Please Review. Next Chapter is Coming Soon.**

***2 more chapters and this story is complete.***


	19. IMPORTANT!

**Okay, so I know this is not a chapter update. Keep reading.**

The song that I put in the upcoming chapter is an Alexz Johnson (better known as Jude) original song.

The name of the song is called "Wings Of A Dove".

The song was supposed to be on her studio album, but it got shelved. (sad face)

I believe that this song is one of the most amazing, beautifully-written, and soul-captivating songs I've ever heard, Seriously! It's that deep!

In think this song captures Jude's feelings toward Tommy and David in my fictional story "Set Me Free Leave Me Be". At one part in the song, she could be talking about David. Then at another part, she could be talking about Tommy. Who knows?

The next chapter is already written, but before I post it, I want you all to do something.

**Disclaimer: No Copyright Infringement is intended! I am just a fan.**

Go to YouTube and search 'Alexz Johnson - Wings of a Dove'

There are 2 videos that I need you to watch. I know this sound like a lot of work, but the way I finish this story will be worth it.

**Names of videos:**

1) Alexz Johnson - Wings Of A Dove - 3:35 uploaded by ASJohnsonMusic

(This is the complete song.)

2) Alexz Johnson - "Wings of a Dove" with Toby Gad - 7:06 uploaded by felineofaveb

(This is the making of the song. It kind of reminded me of Instant Star, when Jude records in the studio.

-You can watch the 2 videos in any order you would like to. Also, if you want to, listen to more of Alexz's songs. They're really good.

If you have any problems with doing this, Go to my profile page and copy and paste the link in your web browser.

*Hearing the song will help to understand Jude's feelings

Before I post the next chapter, I want you all to watch those videos.

Leave me a comment/review on the Set Me Free Leave Me Be story.

**I will probably post the next chapter after at least 20 comments/reviews. (I accept anonymous comments/reviews, but I DON'T want 1 person to comment/review 20 times anonymously. I want to see some comments/reviews from your accounts.**


End file.
